SasuHina Month 2017
by DianaPana
Summary: Happy SH month 2017! These are 31 mini stories based off the prompt list from this year. Some of them are independent stories other are tied together in a series, but that will be specified at the beginning of each story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Trampoline-Day 1

**Hey guys, first of all i wanna apologize for what happened to this story. i tried to upload all 25 chapters i had in the 30 minutes i had before i left for a 12h ride to the seaside. when i noticed something was off i was already in the car with only my phone, and sadly i don't know how to take a story off from my phone so i had to wait to get to the hotel room. Also i didn't bring my laptop with me. I'm still at the seaside for a couple more days but i really wanted to at least upload the first promt.**

 **I hope you enjoy, R &R, Loe Dia ~~ **

Ever since she was 5 years old and she fell off Sakura's trampoline and she cracked her clavicle she has been scared of the evil thing. No matter how many birthday parties she went to she never stepped on one again. You know what they say, it's enough to get burn once to learn your lesson, and she did, she stayed far away from the fire. So how on earth did she get here? In the middle of an Amusement Park on a 'bungee jumping trampoline'. The thing was literally so dangerous she had to put on this weird thing to hold her in place so she wouldn't fall. Also on the poster it was written in bold 'ADULTS ONLY' so that meant this thing was too dangerous for kids, which meant it was too dangerous for her as well. Kids loved the normal trampoline but she got hurt on those as well, so her level of 'safe' was lower than a child's.

"The elastics are connected to the structure so you won't fall off" The guy working there said as he was 'casually' bucking her in this weird protector (that looked like a pair of

underwear, might she add, also his hands were uncomfortably close to her lady

parts)

"The trampoline is really stretched, so you'll jump quite high and if you try to lean backwards you might even do a back flip"

Yep, she was totally not doing that. Checking one last time that everything was in place and locked tight, Sasuke, cuz that was what the name tag said he was called, gave her half a smile and patted her back.

"You're good to go. You have about 15 minutes to jump and then time will be up"

15 minutes? Was he nuts? It took her less than 2 minutes to fall off last time, and even if this time she was 'locked in place' she knew well that something bad will happen, so why was she there again? Cuz jumping on a trampoline was number 12 on her summer 'to do' list

right before having a staring contest with a stranger and after dancing until dawn.

She looked at Sasuke maybe she could complete number 11 instead, it seemed less

dangerous. Ino kept insisting that Hinata do some of the 'hard' things on the list because it was already august so the summer was almost over and her list sat there barely touched. So she followed her loud best friend to an Amusement Park, to this place that was ran by this guy sheclaimed to know. So as she was dangling a little above the trampoline she could

see Ino to the left flirting with whatever guy passed by.

"Ok so I'll push you down pretty hard to give you the first jump and then things should go on their own. You ready?'

He was going to push her? Why? No, why, why, why? Hinata only looked at him with huge eyes like a scared kid and shook her head. Both of his hands were on her hips ready to drag her down only to be thrown back up at a height she might not have considered before. Those stands

were ridiculously high.

"It won't be that bad, I promise. After the first minute you'll have a really good time"

He squeezed her hips and a crooked smile was painted on his face. Was that supposed to make her feel better? Because it was NOT working. Right as he was about to put pressure on her hips she took both of his hands in her own.

"I can't do this after all. Sorry. Could you please unbuckle me?"

Sasuke looked at her and narrowed his eyes. His hands were really warm in hers, she was cold but maybe that was because she was so scared.

"Look, if you really don't want to that's fine. But if you do this…" he trailed off and looked at Ino only to see the blonde was giving them zero of her attention so he creased her cheek and leaned in to whisper in her ear "I'll give you a reward"

'Reward'? What? That 5 seconds it took Hinata to process what has been said Sasuke took a step back smiled at her, or more smirked at her and pushed her down. So when her brain started working again her feet were almost 3 feet in the air, still going up and up and up. The elastic bands were quite long she observed, maybe 20 feet? Which meant that the highest

possible point she could reach was about 40 feet from the trampoline and about 42 feet from the ground. Oh shit.

She wanted to hold onto the elastics but she soon realized that was a very, very bad idea, because while it was stratching and moving around it would hurt her hands and if she moved the thing a bit it might throw her off course. So while her feet were dangling 20 feet in the air she was trying to figure out what to do with her arms, also when did she start screaming?

The moment she reached the highest point Hinata tried to look at Ino and without meaning to she leaned in front and did a spin. She was positive she might start crying any second or she might puke, both cases weren't something she had planned.

She was starting to fall back down and somehow she felt really relived but the second her feet touched the trampoline she was pushed back up, this kept going on for a really long time, each time the push wasa little less violent than before and she never hit the highest point again.

Finally after the last push, which was really small she went up about a feet. Thank God it was almost over. Had she enjoyed it? Maybe, a little. Will she admit that? Nop. Will she try it again? Hell no!

She was quite proud of herself because the trampoline was free of any disgusting fluids.

She couldn't help the relief that flooded her every cell when Sasuke walked on the trampoline ready to take everything off so she'd be free.

"Was it that bad?"

She pretended she didn't hear his question at all. Sasuke chuckled a little while working his hands on the strange underwear thing, she couldn't help but think he was taking longer than before, also his hands brushed against her tights one time too many. After a few more soft clicks she was free but it was hard walking on the trampoline especially after flying in the air for 15 minutes so she was grateful when Sasuke offer her his hand.

"Thank God it's over"

"I guess this means you won't be coming back for a second round? That's a real shame."

Once again she passed him by without even acknowledging anything he said. Once her feet were on the solid ground, which consisted in dirt and grass she felt so happy she almost started crying. She couldn't care less that she didn't have her sandals on and that there were small rocks that would leave marks.

"So, we're coming again tomorrow? You seemed to have so much fun"

Hiata gave Ino the best glare she could manage. She almost said hell no but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Ino, you gonna try too?"

"OH MY GOD, YES! But I want the other guy to buckle me in, I don't want your hands anywhere near that part of me, that'd be creepy."

"Agreed" Sasuke said before walking off to his coworker to ask him to buckle Ino in, the other guy practically ran to the trampoline when he saw Ino, which made the blonde laugh.

"I can't believe you're gonna do this" Hinata said shaking her head " and just for fun"

Ino only winked before walking to the trampoline to take her heels off. Hinata followed her, but only to take her sandals, the rocks were starting to bother her. She looked both ways before noticing a small chair to the left, she walked that way and sat down.

"Need help with that?"

Sasuke was crouching in front of her, smiling up at her.

"No, I got this."

"Oh come on, I'll help."

He said before snatching her sandals and dropping them next to him. Sasuke took her left foot and placed it on his knee after putting her sandal on, he was trying to tie the cords.

"You have really nice feet"

Hinata didn't realize she has been staring at him and his hands until he spoke after tying the right sandal too. He got up and held out his hand for her. She took it and he effortlessly pulled her up. They started walking and Sasuke placed his hand on her lower back

guiding her back to the trampoline.

Everything he did seemed so cheesy to her, things you saw in movies or read about, she couldn't help but think he was a big cliché, yet his words made her toes curl and his hand was making her skin feel hot, so maybe she was a cliché too. Hinata wasn't the kind of person you'd describe as brave, clearly. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the trampoline, or just the cheesiness of everything that was happening that made her feel like that moment was unreal.

"So, what reward will I be receiving?"

The second she said that the dream-like state disappeared and the adrenaline poured out of her, leaving her embarrassed and worried. But Sasuke looked at her shocked before laughing, a real laugh, not just a chuckle like before.

"Well, I must admit, you did pretty well on the trampoline, and I did promise a reward"

His eyes dared to the loud blonde that was now being freed, so he dropped his hand, and smiled at Hinata.

"But Ino is coming this way, so maybe…rain check?"

She was quite disappointed, maybe he was backing away, or maybe that was just an excuse from them to meet again so she smiled and nodded, before turning to her friend.

"You had fun?"

"Of course, I felt like the queen of the world at that height!"


	2. Stress-Day 2

**Wedding- Part I**

He felt like he would throw up all over the place, over the fancy flower arrangements, the hard wood floor and even Naruto, no, especially over Naruto. Every 2 minutes he'd look at the clock willing it to either stop so he could collect his thoughts or move faster so this was all over with. He was stressed and anxious, feelings that he wasn't very familiar with, but over the last few hours he grew to know them better than he wished.

From time to time he'd take huge breaths in because he kept forgetting to breath. He didn't know what was better, sitting down or standing up. If he sat he'd bounce his leg and if he stood he'd pace around the room in circles, which in turn made him nauseous. Naruto and Kakashi at some point tried to talk to him and assure him all will be fine but he snapped at them a few times and they got the idea to leave him alone. What he needed right now was a confirmation that in the last room from the opposite wing things were going smoothly, and he needed water too.

"Naruto, can't you go see how things are over there?"

Sasuke finally asked while pouring himself a glass of water. His blonde friend left the moment Sasuke opened his mouth, he wanted to go see for some time but thought it was better to wait until Sasuke asked it of him. Kakashi watched his younger friend pretend he wasn't freaking out and about to vomit his heart out. It was funny at the beginning but he was starting to be worried that Sasuke might pass out before today's event even started.

"Maybe you should sit down"

But Kakashi's words weren't heard or if Sasuke heard them, he ignored his friend's advice and started walking around again. Many minutes later Naruto came back with a worried face on. When Sasuke looked at him he swore his legs almost gave up.

"There's a minor problem."

A thousand thoughts went through Sasuke's head. But the constant one was that she ran away. He fucking knew that would happen. He didn't wait for Naruto to talk before pulling at his tie and taking it off.

"I fucking knew she'd run away. I saw it last night in her eyes. I should have tied her to the God damn bed. I'll go find her and drag her ass down the stupid aisle"

Naruto gave an awkward laugh. His friend was freaking out and he had every reason to be but his guess was off.

"No, no. She's here, everything's fine with her. Well she's just as freaked out as you. Maybe even more. She's certain that when she'll walk down the aisle there won't be anyone there. I told her you're here and that you send me see how she is, but she insisted that you send me away just so you could escape."

The explanation started unsure but ended up with an annoyed Naruto. They were getting married in an hour or so, why were both of them doubting the other.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought of Hinata even considering he wouldn't show up, but he also doubted her so his anger disappeared and anxiety made its way back in waves.

"Than what's the problem?"

Naruto scratched his neck. On his way to see Hinata Sakura approached him and she was so close to crying, she told him that Hinata's father and basically all her family were stuck in Hokkaido. There was a huge storm and their flight was delayed 4 hours and there was no way they could postpone the wedding to wait for them. After finally finishing the story she kept cursing them off for not coming a few days earlier, than she started ranting about how she knew Hinata's father planned all of this because he didn't approve of the wedding in the first place.

When Naruto finally reached Hinata's room she was worried but not about one of her maid of honor, her sister, not being there, Naruto doubted she even noticed, but because she was certain Sasuke would bail on her.

"What do you mean her father isn't here?" Sasuke looked at the clock."He is supposed to walk her down the aisle to me in less than 40 minutes" a pause, deep breath. In and out. "He's on the way, that's what you mean, right? He's not here, _yet_ "

Sasuke went from uneasy to really pissed in a few moments. Kakashi took a step towards them in case he had to stop the groom from strangling the best man with a purple tie.

"No Sasuke. What I mean is that in 40 minutes Hinata won't have anyone to walk her down the aisle. That is what I mean"

"What did she say about this?"

"She doesn't know yet…Sakura just talked to Hanabi. There is no way they'll make it in time for the ceremony."

He was almost certain he'll throw up. Hinata's father was not there. Of course the old man found a way to ruin the wedding, Sasuke wasn't even surprised. His stress levels were too fucking high right now to even think. He didn't want to worry Hinata or upset her, nothing to ruin the chances that when the music started to play she'd be walking towards him.

"Is anyone from her family here? Anyone that could walk her?"

"Neji, Ko her sister and father are all in Hokkaido. I can't think of any Hyuuga that's here that might want to do it, or Hinata agree to that decision."

Sasuke put his tie back on and tried to pat it to stay straight once more. He looked in the mirror and fixed his collar and looked at his hair. Thank God at least that was intact, he couldn't handle another thing going wrong. He sighed really loud and long before looking at Kakashi in the mirror. The grey haired man knew this was gonna happen. He was ready to say no but Sasuke looked so hurt and desperate, he was pleading without actually asking him to do anything.

"Fine"

Sasuke looked calm finally, for only a second though.

"Should we tell Hinata? I mean I don't want her to freak out in the middle of the ceremony when she's supposed to be walked by her dad but it's you instead. Can you please go and talk to her? Or Sakura and see what she's saying."

Kakashi nodded before leaving to find the pink haired maid of honor, if by the end of the day Sakura still had some of her sanity it would be a miracle. Hinata wasn't a difficult bride, actually Sakura was the one with more demands. When the said girl's green eyes landed on Kakashi she knew what that meant.

"I think I'd better be the one telling Hinata. You come in too in case she faints or something, ok?"

Sakura didn't wait for Kakashi's reply before walking in the room. The room Hinata was in was identical to Sasuke's. The bride was sitting down in her beautiful wedding dress, Kakashi stopped in his tracks for a moment, She looked stunning, she was also very sexy. He send a prayer to the heavens to allow this ceremony to end before Sasuke jumped the poor girl.

"Hinata, honey?"

Sakura's voice was quiet and a bit higher than normal, it seemed like the pink haired girl was talking to a wounded animal. Hinata was paler than Sasuke. When Sakura mentioned the possibility of her fainting Kakashi was certain that wouldn't happen, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Please don't freak out. You father isn't here. He won't make it to the ceremony"

The sound that Hinata made was a mix between a wail and the sound a puppy makes when hit. Her eyes were wide open. She bit her lower lip and tried hard to breath. She'd have to reapply her lipstick before going out.

"Sasuke said Kakashi should be the one walking you down. Is that all right? Do you have anyone else in mind?"

Hinata looked at the grey haired man. And smiled at him after taking a few moments to let the information of her father not being there sink in.

"I think Kakashi is the perfect choice." Hinata said before adding quietly " Only if you wish to" she was looking at him with the same pleading eyes and Kakashi nodded.

Sakura looked at the clock one last time. 20 minutes to go. Nothing else could go wrong, if something else did she would pull all of her hair out. She would have o talk to Naruto about their future wedding. There was no way she was doing this again, the stress almost made her go insane in the last 2 weeks. She'd cry when all of this was over.


	3. Roads-Day 3

**Rated: M**

 **Also it may trigger some of you...just a fair warning out there. Still hope you'll enjoy. Also i have a hard time writing stories like this and i just wanted to give it a try.**

After everything that happened the past few days this is not where Hinata wanted to be. Not even close. Having her hands tied behind her back while sitting next to a fire a few meters away from the cross roads was not anywhere in her escape plan. Her capturer was eating a poor bunny he killed moments ago. Hinata silently screamed when he skinned the animal in 3 moves and then broke the its neck. She was really hungry too, her bag wasn't on her anymore, he took it, all the food she took from home was his now. She didn't realize she had been staring until he looked at her with a rose brow.

After a deep sigh the male got up and walked around the fire to get to her, he crouched in front of her, he studied her face for a moment then extended the hand he was holding the rabbit foot in. the meat almost touched her lips but she backed away a little. He narrowed his eyes.

"Eat. I won't be offering a second time"

So she obeyed, she hadn't realized how hungry she was until after swallowing the first few bites. Right as she was about to take another bite all she tasted was air, the bone with very little meat on it was far away from her reach. For a moment she was confused, she had forgotten where she was.

The capturer was smirking at her, as the fire moved around his eyes seemed to waver between red and black. His pale skin and dark hair convinced her he was from this land. His proximity and mocking expression scared her. She was aware of him before but her brain shut off while she ate and being in full alert now made her dizzy.

He took the last bite and threw the bone into the fire. He wiped his hands onto the knees of his pants and turned his attention back at her. His knuckles caressed her cheek, he heard her sharp intake of air and chuckled. He leaned in a little more. Hinata kept trying to look any other way but his fingertips were on her chin raising her head high to look right at him.

"Why would you be out here all alone little deer? Don't you know how many hunters are around, you were bound to be caught"

His words were soft and low. He was smiling at her. Despite the madness of the scenario she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his beauty. Her mouth was slightly open but she hadn't answered him. He gripped her chin tighter and brought her face closer.

"I do not like being ignored little deer."

He talked just like before but this time his words left her feeling cold and scared.

"I…ran away"

His grip softened and with his other hand he moved her bangs from her forehead.

"You ran away…" his breath was on her face "what a stupid thing to do" he touched her exposed neck "wherever you were" his eyes flickered to her chest for a moment before returning back on hers "was way better than wherever you might get"

Her mouth and throat were dry. She felt the awful burning sensation behind her eyes but kept them open, staring right into his eyes. She tried hard not to let out a sob.

"From the cleanness your clothes and full bag I'd say you're on the roads for about a day maybe two"

He was right she left last night at midnight, the sun just set so it was less than 24 hours. She closed her eyes now because the tears were coming. She blinked fast and breathed in.

"In such a short time, look in how much trouble you got, little deer"

"P-please don't hurt me"

Her plan not to cry crumbled when she looked at him and his eyes were red again, he seemed to be the devil himself. She prayed for help, promised every God that was listening that she would do whatever it took, that she would never run away again.

"Shhh" he wiped her tears away, the soft sound he was making blended in with the movements of the trees in the night wind "I'm not one of the bad guys" his words were soft again. "I would never hurt you"

She wanted to believe him, he did nothing bad to her so far, well apart from tying her hands and feet. She wanted so bad to believe that he was good, that she would be safe with him. He was soft spoken and beautiful but there were demons in his eyes. His nose almost touched hers, it was hard to breath, he was invading every ounce of personal space she ever had. No one had been so close to her ever in her whole life.

"How old are you? What's your name?" she gulped and licked her lips, when she didn't respond he leaned in even more their foreheads and noses touching now. "Answer me" the wind picked up and her hair was all over the place.

"I'm 17. My name is Hinata"

He placed his hand on her cheek and his thump moved over the space right under her eye, it was still a little wet from the tears and he knew she'd cry again. His legs were starting to cramp from standing too much like that but he had no intentions to move.

"Why did you run away Hinata?"

She inhaled sharply again, because when he spoke his lips almost touched hers, she tried to back away but his other hand was on the back of her neck keeping her in place.

"They…" she couldn't speak he was too close.

"Yes, they what? What did they do?"

It didn't seem to bother him that their lips touched multiple times when he spoke.

"Married, I was supposed to…"

She was looking at the space between their faces, which was almost inexistent. He was watching her eyes. This time he waited, something he never did before.

" With my cousin. To keep the blood pure"

He already knew she was noble, it was easy to see.

"You didn't want to. So you thought you'd run away. What a clever little deer"

Hinata knew he was looking at her eyes but couldn't rise them, she couldn't meet his gaze.

"How about I make you forget about the marriage?" he moved a little, giving her a little more space. "How about I take the marriage away. You can go back and won't have to get married" the hand from her neck moved down her spine over the clothing bringing her chest to his. "They won't marry you off, would you like that?"

She loved the idea of going back and not marrying. But the way he said it…that was most appealing. Even so she knew it meant danger, damage to her. Was it really worth it? And did she actually think she could say no? If so…she was mistaken.

He got up and moved his legs a bit, they hurt like hell. She really did look like a scared deer but for a moment she seemed to be…intrigued by the idea. And that was enough of an answer for him. He took her into his arms and placed her back a bit further from the fire into the grass.

She had on a dress and over it a cloak, it was a petty attempt not to be spotted, it seemed it had failed or she wouldn't had been in that situation.

He undid the cloak, it didn't move since she was already on her back but now it was more of a blanket for them to sit on. His body was over hers and she couldn't move. Her hands were under her and it hurt. His weight was strangely pleasant. When he put a little more pressure her face twisted in pain.

"What's the matter little deer?"

"M-my hands. They hurt"

He nodded and his weight was eased, one of his hands got her up a little, untied her hands but quickly tied them back this time over her head and he kept them in place with one of his hands. He leaned in, his lips touching her shoulder.

"Better?" Hinata nodded. " if you're going to be a good girl I might even untie you in a bit, would you like that?" She nodded again.

She wasn't supposed to enjoy this, she should fear him, but the feeling on her shoulder, the simple touches and movements while he spoke, almost made her sigh in delight. He moved his lips to her jaw, this time he licked her until her chin and then down her neck. Her breath was caught in her throat. His other hand moved to her chest and started undoing the nods from her dress. He stopped right above her collar bone and sucked there.

This time she couldn't suppress the sigh.

Finally he undid all that damn nods and moved up to get her chest exposed. She was already breathing hard and trembling, when he moved his fingertips between her breasts she squealed.

"You liked that?" his face was once again over hers. "You like this, don't you?"

He kissed her, deep and passionate. She was never kissed before so the shock made her open her mouth, giving him an opportunity to find her tongue with his own. She was starting to kiss him back which made him smirk. After a few more moments the kissed slowed down and she sighed into it.

He pinched her nipple and she moaned. After another kiss he moved his head to her breast, kissing it, licking her nipple then sucking around the base of her breast.

Her moaning turned a little louder.

"Shh" he placed a finger onto her lips to stop her from talking. "You wouldn't want us to get caught, or would you?"

Her face was a deep red and she was biting her lip. Her head was spinning. She didn't know him but everything he's done to her since he put her on the grass here made her feel closer to him than she did to everyone back home.

He let go of her hands, they were still tied but she could move them from over her head now. He lowered himself, the fucking dress was too damn long. But he found her knees, placed both of her hands on each one and moved up to her tights in slow motions, creasing even pinching her sometimes. He feared she'd hit him once her hands were somewhat free but all she did was place them on her stomach and…wait.

He got to the part he wanted, he moved her underwear a bit to grant himself access. He expected her to protest but she was simply watching him, she was mesmerized by how carefully he did everything, how beautiful he looked while doing this. She knew what was to come, she read novels before. But she didn't have it in her to stop him, or even try to.

"Won't you say anything? You know what's going on. Will you just allow me to have my way without putting up a fight?"

"I…" she bit her lip and he put one of his fingers inside of her, she arched her back and closed her eyes.

"I could stop you know" he said that against her breast.

"P-please…don't sto-stop"

He went on kissing and moving his finger around. He put his guard on for a moment when she moved her hands but she put them over his neck, tugging at his hair.

"Fuck" he groaned."Little deer. I only wanted to tease you a bit. B-but…" he looked at her and her eyes surprised him, the way she was watching him was full of lust. "Fuck. I can't stop now" he placed another finger in and kissed her. Each moan made him harder.

He got up, after moving his fingers around some more, and licked them. He undid his pants and pulled them slightly off. With both hands on her tights he spread them further apart and stood between them.

When he was already rubbing off the entrance he looked back at her. And started kissing her again.

"Shh deer, shh. This will hurt. I know I said I won't hurt you but this is different. Don't make a sound"

And with all of that said he pushed himself in slow. She was trembling and pulling his hair again as the kiss muffled her sob. He didn't move yet, he allowed her to get used to it for a bit. It was her that started to move. After little more adjustments he pulled out and then back in slowly.

Their moans and groans were lost in the forest for the rest of the time. Only the fire and the cross roads witnesses to what had happened between the two of them.

Once they were both done, he leaned in on her and whispered into her ear.

"There is no way they'd marry you off now, you're too impure, little deer"


	4. Lawyers-Day 4

**Rated M (kinda)**

It was the end of the day and she was unlocking her apartment, after throwing her keys in the bowl on the dresser and placing her handbag and briefcase next to the dresser she walked to the living room and half-sit-down half-threw herself on the sofa. She took of her killer high heels. She loved them dearly, they were her lucky shoes but standing on her feet for over 12 hours in them wasn't ideal. Her feet hurt so bad she wanted to cry. But the door opened she heard him lock it, put his keys in the bowl and leave his shoes and briefcase in the hallway.

He was staring at his phone when he walked in. Taking off his eyes from the gadget he started at her. Looked at the shoes and her glossy eyes and sighed. He was tempted to leave her there to cry but he would never hear the end of that. He put his phone in his pocket and walked to the sofa looking at anything but her, she was watching him very close, noting his every move trying to understand if he was going to help her or leave her, trying to decide if she should relax or prepare for a war.

Thankfully he sat next to her, eyeing her reaction to this action. They weren't really on speaking terms at the moment, but he knew that she'd start a fight if he simply walked to the bedroom. With a sigh he turned to her and places her feet on his lap and started to massage them.

She let her head back sighing in relief and delight, her occasional moans, when he hit a good place, made him uncomfortable and she knew it because she was smirking at him, mocking him, teasing him. He was so tired all he wanted was to sleep. After almost 20 minutes he got up went to shower and came back to cook something, he indented to sleep without eating but looking at her he knew she'd do the same and he was worried about her. She got up as well and walked behind him. Her cheek was on his back and she was hugging him. If he was honest he wished they could stay like that forever, he always acted like her hugging him like that was a bother but he lived for these moments and she knew it.

She let go of him but stood still, her hands were on his shoulders moving down his arms until she intertwined their fingers. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the back of his neck a few times before going to shower herself. Just because they weren't talking didn't mean they couldn't be this affectionate. They still ate together and slept in the same bed.

Sasuke was quiet curious to see who would break the silence. He put a plate on his side of the table and one across from him, he decided on some sandwiches, he didn't feel like cooking anything. When the bathroom door opened, thank god he was sitting down, cuz damn. Hinata walked out of the steaming room without anything on, not even a towel. They made eye contact and she smiled at him. She didn't walk towards the bedroom to get dressed but to the kitchen and took her plate and placed it right next to his. Sasuke was looking at her puzzled. She sat on his lap and started eating.

She was trying to break him and it was fucking working. He moved his fingertips all over her back and arms and she was shivering also from the cold but from his touch as well. They both ate in silence without any further complications. They both walked to their bedroom, Hinata was holding onto his forearm with her head on his shoulder.

Finally, in their room she put on underwear, he was already in his night attire so he was under the blankets while Hinata was walking around the room from one end to the other looking for something, he knew exactly for what and he also knew exactly where it was. After a few more minutes of looking she stopped. Looked at him and he was watching her. She breathed in and out.

"Where is it?"

Ah, she broke. He smiled and from under his pillow pulled a navy T-shirt. it was his, Hinata claimed it to be hers a few days ago and that was what she was sleeping in th past days. Hinata's eye twitched and she took it from him and got dressed in it. When they were both in bed Sasuke moved closer holding her close to him.

"You talked Hinata"

"I know, but you played dirty."

He scoffed. "Me? I played dirty? What about you? Shaking you naked pretty ass all over me while I was trying to eat."

Hinata laughed and turned around to see him.

"I can't believe I did that. It was an impulse I thought it would be funny."

She breathed out. And he cupped her cheek.

"I hate when this happens." She said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. if she really hated it she would agree to work for the same firm at least if not make their own company. But she always keeps finding excuses such as 'if we work in the same place you'd distract me' or 'we can't make a firm that requires too much money'. They have all the money they would/could need. From what he got after his father passed away to the deposit she opened when she was 15 full of every cent her father ever gave her. And about the distracting thing…well, he might be at fault there. They did work together at the firm Sasuke is at the moment, but after an…incident she quit and moved to the 'enemy'.

The said incident is that one time when the two of them did it in the office…on her desk and really any place Sasuke laid his eye on. After that Hinata was sent to the court and couldn't properly focus, and Hinata swears that the secretary heard them and spread a rumor.

When she told Sasuke the reason why she wanted to quit he laughed and didn't pay it much mind, not until she actually had to pack her desk, he was so sure she was joking. He shouldn't have underestimated how stubborn his girlfriend was.

Nowadays they go weeks on 'silent treatment' because sometimes they are put on the same case, just different sides and it annoys both of them. They stay longer at work so they don't have to bring anything home and they absolutely can't talk about it. Somehow it turned into a game for them.


	5. Kleptomaniac-Day 5

"Do you want some coffee? I made a pot just now"

Hinata asked poking her head from the kitchen to look at her roommate that was at the moment on the verge of a break down.

"Yea coffee should work"

The moment he opened his mouth Hinata turned back and walked to the counter to pour him a cup as well. At the moment she was trying to decide in which glass she should serve it, after a close analysis she turned to her newest 'acquisition' and picked it up, poured the hot black coffee, she took her own ice latte and made her way to the living room.

"Black and hot, right?"

Sasuke nodded and took the glass, he took a sip before looking at the glass. Hinata sucked on her inner lip. The deep sigh that escaped Sasuke's lips made her feel a bit bad, but that would soon pass.

"This one is new." He stopped to look at her so she could confirm his suspicion, but Hinata only averted her eyes which, pretty much confirmed it.

"You stole another glass. Hinata we have like 20 stolen glasses in the apartment, not counting the set of 6 I bought when I moved here or the 3 glasses that I 'accidentally' broke" a pause " we don't even have that many friends, why do we need so many glasses?"

She only shrugged, they didn't need them. But she couldn't help it. Every time she went out to get a drink at a terrace and the place would have cute glasses she would take it, she never planned it, it just happens. Sasuke once was with her when she stole one, it was a glass for beer and it was his glass. The thing is Hinata is so good at that, he didn't even notice the glass missing, he never saw her take it, all he knew was that the next morning when he wanted to drink some water the beer glass was in his house.

Sure as students with very little money it was nice not to waste them on glasses, or forks and spoons for that matter. But it was a little freaky how good she was and how she felt no remorse what so ever. Also whenever they want to order delivery Hinata runs to her room for this binder that has over 10 menus from restaurants around them, menus she also took after eating at the place once, she only took menus from places she enjoyed the food.

Whenever Sasuke brought up the stealing things turned a bit awkward, he didn't really know what to ask and she had no idea what she was supposed to say, 'sorry'?

"Anyway, what are you working on?"

It was always Hinata who changed the subject, maybe because Sasuke always felt like he had to say something. Her ice latte was left on the shelf to make a water circle, if her mom saw that she would freak but Hinata wasn't that obsessed with that things.

Hinata walked behind Sasuke and poked his shoulder with her knee, he was sitting on the floor and looked up at her holding her knee in place kind of leaning onto her legs. It was moments like this that made them feel at ease, easy movements and just a bit of contact and a few small smiles.

"Just a project, for FFSO (Fire Fighters Students Organization). Next month we'll have a small gathering and I'm supposed to present something"

Hinata mouthed an 'O' and looked for her glass, Sasuke kept saying she might lose her head if it wasn't attached to her body, she never denied that, it sounded like something she might do. Finding the glass on the shelf right where she left it a few moments ago she walked towards it.

Sasuke watched her cat-like movements, even when she walked there was an elegance that stood out, probably that's what made it so easy for her to steal, her hands were quick yet everything she did looked so natural, no one questioned her action. She also never got caught, which was good cuz it saved her from an embarrassment, but Sasuke couldn't help wondering if maybe she got caught once is she would still do it.

Somewhere along that line of thoughts his eyes rose from her legs a tad higher, and Hinata stopped near her glass leaving it forgotten on the shelf and picked up one of the magazines. So Hinata was reading the latest gossip while Sasuke was staring at her ass, which wasn't very nice, the staring, Hinata's ass, he had to admit, was very…nice.

At the beginning it was strange calling her 'roommate' because he had eyes and Hinata was not roommate material, she was- ahem. Anyway, still they worked fine, he got used to her stealing and messiness (he was quite messy too) and she got used to his friends coming and leaving like that was their house, she even helped with his 'issues' a.k.a. nightmares. Whenever he had one she'd bring him warm tea and she'd stay with him until he fell back asleep.

They have been living with each other for almost 3 years, they were a little closer than roommates but nothing else. Sure Sasuke would sometimes let his mind wander to thoughts about the raven-headed girl that weren't very innocent, but he was almost certain she ogled him just like he did her.

Finally Hinata put down the magazine, picked up the cup and returned to where Sasuke sat, instead of sitting next to him, she sat on the sofa right behind him placing both of her legs on his shoulders. Taking small sips of coffee she turned on the TV and found a cartoon channel. She wasn't going to watch it, the voices coming from it were background noise. She patted his head and handed him her glass to put on the table.

He recognized the glass/mug/jar. It was made of glass but had a lid that you could put on, Hinata lost it thou and it had a handle like a normal mug. Hinata loved the thing even if it had a crack on one side.

"The place serving those closed, and I haven't seen one since. When I do see one I'll take it and replace this one"

He would let pass the fact that she said 'take' instead of steal. He moved back a little so his back was leaning against the sofa and her knees were on his shoulder, legs dangling. He liked resting his cheek against her knee.

"I think I saw a glass like that. At a small cafe near the Hogake Statue. It was some time ago but maybe it's still there"

The silence persisted for a few more seconds before Hinata started laughing. He turned a little towards her and got up letting her legs to fall on the ground. He had one eyebrow up.

"Will you help me steal another glass Sasu?"

She said that with a huge smile on her lips. He shook his head and sat next to her on the sofa placing his hand on her tight.

"Maybe"

Hinata's eyes were huge and she was looking at him so shocked. The hand didn't bother her, actually it felt like it belonged there, but had he just agreed to steal something?

"I'm taking a break anyway, wanna go and see if it's still there?"

He looked at her amused, almost daring. The scene would be comical, especially him wiggling his eyebrows, had she not been so stunned. Was he planning a steal? She never did that, she never went somewhere with the intention in mind to take something.

Sasuke needed a break, the project wasn't working how he wanted and it would be nice to go out for a change of scenery, also he would pay attention to her hands this time and see the act itself.


	6. Library-Day 6

**Books- Part I**

The sign said 'closed'. It had been there for days, weeks even, but that didn't stop her from walking by it every morning and every night, because maybe…maybe the sign will be flipped over next time. Every morning she'd make her way down the lonely street on her way to school and look over at the glass door, every night on her way home she'd stop and look inside reading the titles of the books.

"Maybe he's away" her blonde best friend said "I bet he is on a tropical island now"

"Maybe"

Hinata murmured despite the fact that she doubted it. Her fingertips were circling the top of the glass. The owner of the library was in his mid 20s and he was the strangers person Hinata has ever met. She'd ride her bike around that neighborhood long before he bought the library. She remembered when she first saw him carrying boxes of books inside she watched him place all of them on the shelves.

The first time she walked inside there were 3 things that caught her eye, the fact that most of the books were old and used, the lack of prices on everything and that the owner was sleeping on the couch in the back of the store. People could take everything and he wouldn't even be aware. Unlike any shop she'd been in before this one lacked the little bell at the door, the one that lets you know the door opened.

She made her way through the shelves not really looking at the books but over them at him, he's stir and frown in his sleep but he didn't wake up. She decided to leave. The following day when she went inside he was at the counter reading.

He looked up at her and nodded and turned back to his book. She stood in the door for a moment too long because he sighed and put his book donw. He was staring at her and she was staring at him. She was the one that broke the staring contest and looked at her shoes.

"I'm here to buy a book"

"You're in the wrong place than. I don't sell books"

She rose a brow and looked around the room, all there was were books.

"You can borrow, this is a Library not a book store"

That was why nothing had a price and why everything seemed old and used, because they were. The thought of other people reading the exact same book as her made her feel like she was part of something. Unlike the Public Library this one was full of novels, there was nothing scientific, just fiction.

Realizing she hadn't said anything and that she was still being stared at she nodded at him and informed him that she'll be looking around, she left the counter behind. After looking at a few titles she looked over to the counter and he was looking at her, his book still closed.

In the end she found a few books she thought she might enjoy, walking slow towards the counter Hinata noticed the guy wasn't there anymore. Setting the books on the counter she looked around but he seemed to have disappeared. A few moments later he walked in the front door, phone in his hand and apologized to her.

She had to complete a file with her name, number and address, so in case she didn't return a book he could find her. Next was the write the book titles and the date, there was a space in which she was supposed to estimate the amount of time she needed before returning them. To the be on the safe side she put 2 weeks.

Since that day she went there every day almost, she found out a few things about him such as he moved here alone, his name is Itachi and he has no plan for life. He bought this space on an impulse and all the books belong to him, until he figures out what to do with the shop he'll just continue owning the Library despite the fact that it doesn't involve any income.

Once again Hinata rides her bike home from her part-time job, she had been carrying the books she needed to return for the past week in case Itachi comes back, and surely one night the lights were on yet the sign was still 'closed'.

It was too tempting not to take a closer look, nobody seemed to be inside so she tried to open the door and to her surprise it was open. Leaving the 3 books on the counter she walked between the shelves look at the couch but he was nowhere to be found.

"What are you doing here? Can't you read it's closed"

The voice was unknown, with a sudden spin Hinata found herself being stared at by another pair of black eyes, younger this time. This boy seemed to be her age or maybe a little older. He had empty boxes into his arms.

"I saw the lights on…I thought Itachi was back."

She said looking to the side, his gaze was much more intense than Itachi's kind and understanding eyes. the boxes fell to the ground without much sound.

"He is back"

The raven haired boy said while taking books off the shelf and putting them into one of the boxes. He looked at the counter.

"Did you bring those?"

Hinata only nodded. He nodded in return before taking the books she finished reading a few days back and putting them in the box as well. He was moving fast half of the top shelf was empty in no time at all.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it seem I'm doing? Packing."

"Why?"

He looked at her and threw a book in the box, the cover bended a little and Hinata cringed. She read that book last month, it was one of her favorites. The guy sighed while placing 3 more books in the first box and shutting it.

"Can you bring me the tape? It's on the counter"

She didn't move for a second but brought the tape either way, when the boy took it their hands touched and he had very cold hands.

"You didn't answer why you're packing the books. Is something wrong?"

"Dad finally convinced Itachi to open a shop here, any kind of shop. The 'Library' makes no money so why bother even working here?"

That was good it mean Itachi was fine and he wasn't leaving. But the fact that the Library was being replaced by a shop left a bitter taste in her mouth. Even so she knew Itachi would lend her book now and then if she asked.

She looked at him as he was taping the box closed. It felt like a wrong thing to do. Without meaning to she let out a big sigh.

"It's late. Shouldn't you go home now?"

He was right, the sun was long gone and it was getting a little cold. She wanted to see Itachi but seeing his…brother? Kind of eased her, at least she knew he was alright. Now that she was looking better at this guy he and Itachi were very similar. Same black eyes and hair, their facial traits were pretty close to the other's. But unlike Itachi, his brother had paler skin which made his eyes and hair stand out more. Finally realizing she has been staring she looked away.

"Yea I think I should be going now."


	7. In-Laws- Day 7

**Wedding- Part II**

After the problematic ceremony, which turned to be beautiful, from Hinata smiling the largest smile humanly possible, to the group gasp when they saw her walking down and finally to Sasuke crying at the end.

Now that finally that was over with they could go to the 'real party' as Naruto called it. On the way to the limo a lot of people found it necessary to stop them and congratulate them despite the fact that in 10 minutes they'll meet again in a ball room full of drinks and food.

They were holding hands and walking slow to the limo, once they got inside and left everyone followed them in their own car which had attached ribbons and balloons and whatever. They got honked at a lot, a strange custom for congratulating the 'newly-wed' couple.

Hinata's head was on his shoulder and their fingers were intertwined. He leaned a little harder on the back of the car seat and sighed in relief. He couldn't wait to be alone with Hinata.

"I can't believe you cried. When your eyes starting getting glossy I thought I'd lose it too and than your voice cracked…"

"Mhm. But you can't blame me. I'm tied for life to you. Of course I'd cry"

She rose a little pouting and mockingly hit his arm.

"Ha-ha"

There was more she wanted to say but Sasuke kissed her. After the kiss he caressed her cheek and kissed her nose and temples. It was her that was getting emotional now.

"I never said they were bad tears, I was just so happy. I've never felt so content in my life Hinata."

She nodded and looked at the car ceiling in an attempt to stop crying.

"I found it hard to believe my parents and Itachi didn't attack us as soon as they had the chance."

"I still can't believe you didn't make Itachi your best man. Do you think he minded?"

It's not that Sasuke didn't ask his brother to be his best man, but rather Itachi pointed out it would be better if Naruto was. Itachi probably had his reasons, but he was a strange man with strange ways of doing things.

"Talking about family. Did Sakura talk to yours? When will they arrive?"

Hinata looked at him and shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. That was fine, it was her wedding she could do whatever she wanted. Still it irritated Sasuke how her father dared to upset her on her wedding day.

Finally reaching the destination Sasuke helped Hinata out of the limo and into the room. Sakura, Kakashi and a few others were already there. Kakashi nodded at them when they arrived. To say the least sasuke was surprised when he saw his older friend this morning, it was such a strange thing for Kakashi to show his full face especially with so many people around, that only showed how important that day was.

Sakura was walking all over the place talking to waiters and bartenders about what to do, when to do it and how to do it. Sasuke felt genuinely bad for them. Hinata tightened her hold on his arm and Sasuke turned to look at what she was looking and surely her father was standing there.

Once Hanabi, Neji and Ko noticed her they started walking towards them. Hanabi was rampaging on and on about how sorry she was and about how beautiful she looked. Neji and Ko each kissed her on the cheek and congratulated them. Neji patted Sasuke on the back and the 3 of them walked away to mingle with the other guests that were now arriving.

"My brother"

Itachi was the one that talked to them next. He made a few jokes about Sasuke crying but that didn't bother him, they laughed and talked for a few more minutes before Itachi hugged Sasuke and kissed Hinata's hand.

Those were just 4 out of 400 guests and he was already tired. He didn't even want to think about the nosy aunts, drunken uncles, the grandparents with inappropriate jokes and other random acquaintances.

The next to approach them were both Mikoto and Fugaku and Hiashi. Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed. Sasuke's mother hugged bothe of them and kissed their cheeks.

"My baby is married." She started sobbing "I can't wait for the 2 of you to have children, seeing you today made me realize that I'm getting old." She sighed "I'm so proud and happy for both of you"

When his mother mentioned children Sasuke peeked at Hinata but she was unfazed.

"You can call me mother Hinata dear, forget all about the 'in law' part. I feel like that is there just to remind you that it's just a piece of paper that ties you two. But it's so much more than that"

"Very well…mother" Hinata said with a smile.

Fugaku and Hiashi were talking in low voices but they seemed to argue. Mikoto touched her husband's arm and the conversation stopped. Fugaku patted Sasuke on the back as Hiashi hugged Hinata in a quite awkward manner. Both fathers congratulated them.

Before leaving Hiashi whispered something to Hinata and the 3 parents were on their way. They didn't get along very well, at least that's what they wanted other people to see but Sasuke thought they seemed to like each other more than they liked anyone else in that room.

"He said sorry for being late." She looked at her dad. "That he's happy for me and that he will also apologize to you for treating you so harsh."

Sasuke nodded. At least things were fine with both families. That was a good start. Hinata started walking to their table and he cringed a bit when he saw his aunt sitting at the bar with a few already empty glasses. He made a mental note o avoid her the rest of the evening.

The first dance was between Hinata and Hiashi, Mikoto and Sasuke. As soon as the music changed to another song Hinata and Sasuke were the only one dancing. For the second time that day Sasuke looked at her and pulled her closer, whispering in her hair how much he loved her and allowing a few tears to fall.


	8. Drawing- Day 8

**Photography. (i changed this one a bit)**

 **This is angst, be aware. Also i kinda cheated on this one because i used an old story of mine, some of you might know it, "Lens" i just changed it a bit here and there**

I'd go with him on trips to 'see the bigger picture' to immortalize the sky because not even once does it look the same way, to capture the busy streets, to eternalize the darkness and loneliness, we...he felt.

I'd watch him from afar walking on the black road with his camera in hands looking at the world through its lens, I'd look at the pictures he took and feel just like he does, dead on the inside.

Sasuke, I always thought we were walking down the same highway, when did our ways part ? When did I lose you to the darkness? Or was it me that was lost?

A door for someone else would mean just that...a door, for him it represented a seal and behind it hides all the ugliness of this flawed world, a dark sky for them would mean the rain is coming, something sad but he felt alive while the sky was crying because he wasn't the only one suffering, because he wasn't the only one screaming into the night. I tried to look at the world through his eyes only to find that I couldn't. I'd walk around the town without him and try to imagine what he would see while looking at the window of an old store, or a fallen 'Stop' sign.

Sasuke you once told me you take pictures of the things you love, so I asked you, 'Why would you love a crowded place with strangers?'

You just looked at me and said with the most serious face in the world 'At least then I'm not alone on the outside...' I understood the words you were yet to say, 'on the outside' meaning in a room fool of people you were still lonely.

Sasuke, you were so broken. I've tried so hard to fix you but somewhere along the way I lost myself, to the emptiness of this black void, I'd feel alone even when I wasn't, I started to detest the silence that was always around me and only with you would I feel better. That was still a good time, I still had you as my safety net.

You never published your pictures, only I had the honor the see them, that made me feel special. We…well, you were invited to a party, a strange place for both of us. But for the first time ever you decided to go and took your camera with you. I saw you taking pictures of strangers, girls, I was always behind you, never in front.

You once told me you only took pictures of things you love, yet you never took a picture of me. Seeing you look through the lens at her, him, them made me realize you took a pictures of everyone and everything but me. The loud music disappeared and I was covered in silence.

"How can the silence be so loud?" I whispered in the dark but my words were fast forgotten. My ears were pounding but not with the beat of the music, just my own heart and thoughts...the quiet was vibrating and it was awful. I lost track of time, I lost my vision, even you were just a blurry face along the shady background. All of this looked so artistic and I wished I could take a picture of it, of this feeling just to burn it after.

After a couple hundreds of pictures of strangers you found your way back to me, but I wasn't here, my mind was empty and I was in my own world. I'd look at you and you'd look back yet I never saw you anymore, just a stain of colors.

After that party, after that realization the world seemed to be colorless, soundless and all I could feel was numb. I was alone with my thoughts and that was so scary. Your photos would make no sense, not anymore I couldn't point pin the feeling you were trying to capture anymore. The world stopped vibrating.

You'd look at me, I could feel your gaze on me but I never looked back at you, not anymore. I was scared, afraid was the only thing I could still feel, I was scared of looking at you and not seeing anything anymore, not feeling love, or not thinking of you as someone safe.

Somewhere along the way the tables turned, or better said, you didn't change I just dropped under the frozen water. From trying to save you I was the one that needed rescued.

"Hinata..."

You never said my name, and I remember thinking about how it would sound on your lips and I'd shiver at the pleasure but nothing came now.

"You never took a picture of me"

I just said that, thinking, wondering if maybe being in front of the lens for a second, hearing the camera do its usual click and after a few hours looking at myself in a picture would fix it, me.

But you never took a picture of me, and the world just faded, I'd tiptoe on the road careful not to fall any further into the darkness. I was so deep down the light was nothing but an old memory, and your dark eyes would hold all the light I could remember.

I guess somewhere along the way I had to realize that you never needed to be saved, you could feel through your pictures, it was me who needed help, it's just both of us never realized it, or if we...actually, this time just me, if I did realize it was way too late.


	9. Tea-Day 9

**Books- Part II**

Itachi did change what was going on at the 'Library' which was now named 'Raven'. Even so the back shelf the one furthest away was still intact and had books on it. The others were disposed of and replaced by chairs and tables even a few couches.

Itachi turned it into a café of some sorts…they even have board games, such as chess, scrabble and who knows what else. They served both coffee and tea, sometimes even lemonade and freshes. Itachi talked to the bakery down the street so they also have countless types of sweets to do with your drink.

Despite it being in a quiet place far away from the busyness of the central town the café always has at least a few customers inside. Of course from 7 when she gets out of work to 9 when she goes home Hinata is there, doing her homework, reading even playing scrabble with Itachi when he is free.

"Why is she always here?"

Sasuke asked. He started working there as well, he had another short chat with Hinata after the café opened and they finally introduced themselves.

"She always came here before it was a café, she'd just sit around and talk to me, now I guess it's a hang out place"

Half listening to Itachi Sasuke was watching Hinata learn to play chess from an older man. She'd frown when something didn't make sense and nod when she understood a part. Near the board was her tea, she never ordered coffee and so far she had made her way through the collection of tea they had on the menu.

The following day Hinata arrived at 3 rather than 7. The place had a few customers around. A group of teenage girls eating cake and laughing at whatever story and gossip they were telling. 2 old men playing chess and a mother with a little girl, somewhere in the back was a collage guy looking through the books.

"You're early."

Sasuke said as he placed a cup of tea in front of her, she didn't even order, he just brought her the next tea on the menu. She smiled at him when he sat down. Everyone seemed to have everything they needed so he was free. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. That was how it was most of the time. He probably worked out in front when Sasuke was at school.

"Yea…I got fired. I wanted to look for another job but I was too tired"

Hinata said with a sad smile. She liked working at the Pet Store but the business wasn't going well lately and they had to let people go, so they decided they didn't need part time jobbers anymore.

Sasuke felt bad, she looked genuinely upset, he didn't know if it was because she liked working there so much or just because she needed to work, but he could only help with one of those so he offered.

"You can work here"

"Really?"

Her reply was instant, her eyes were sparking and Sasuke was taken aback by how beautiful she looked in that moment.

"Yea…you spend most of your time here anyway at least do something productive"

She nodded and giggled.

Later that night when it was already closing time Itachi finally walked downstairs. He was living in the apartment over the café. Sasuke just finished cleaning everything up.

"I hired Hinata today." He said.

"What, why? The 2 of us are more than enough"

Itachi's respond was just as he expected, and it was, well, true. But there was surely something Hinata could do to help around.

"She was sad. She got fired. I don't know. I felt bad"

After saying that he looked at Itachi and his older brother was grinning at him like an idiot. Sasuke rose a brow and Itachi started laughing.

"Fine she can work here. Just find something useful for her to do. She has all the shifts you do, from noon to closing time since you both go to school"

Sasuke nodded. Sadly after talkig some more with Hinata he found out they were going to different schools, he would have liked to spend time with here at school too. Her company was nice.

Since the shop was rarely crowded they had quite a bit of free time. Hinata took the orders and took the drinks and sweets to the tables. Sasuke was preparing the drinks and placing the sweets on the plates. It really wasn't a 2 men work, he knew that and he was thankful that Itachi didn't make a big fuss about it. At the closing hour it always took less time to clean up since they were 2. Hinata was cleaning the tables and Sasuke was taking care of everything behind the counter, such as placing the remaining patisseries in the fridge, counting the money and everything else. Before that they loaded the dish washer and when they were both done they unloaded it and put everything in its place.

Usually from 6 to 7 it was the 'dead hour' so during that time they were doing their homework together helping each other and if they finished faster they'd just talk.

"Starting today for a few days after the closing I'll be staying behind if that's all right."

Sasuke looked at her puzzled.

"It's fine, but why?"

"My dad's house is close by so I can walk home but I'll be staying at my mom's for some time so she needs to pick me up and her work ends after the closing hour"

After they finished cleaning Sasuke sat with her and they started playing scrabble.

"I didn't know you parents were divorced"

"Yea…are your parents together?"

"Yes they are. But I live with Itachi. When he moved here they let me choose who I wanted to stay with. I decided to move here too"

For a moment it was silence. Hinata was trying to form a word with the letters she had, but nothing came to her mind. So she groaned and let her head fall back. Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't make fun of me. I'm good at this game. I just can't concentrate now"

"Sure, sure"

After a few more failed attempts to form a word Hinata gave up.

"Itachi said you were always here before it was a café, so I'm guessing it wasn't the tea that brought you in. Why did you enjoy coming here?"

"I walked in the first day and I found this place strange, than I met your brother and he was so…weird, I guess he caught my interest"

Hearing her talk like that about Itachi made him hurt a little.

"But now I'm here for the tea, and well…when we met for the first time I also thought you were strange, I still do. I like spending time here it's relaxing and I enjoy your company a lot. Even if we're not talking. Just being in the same room is nice. "

Sasuke had to look another way, he couldn't meet her gaze after hearing that, plus the chances of him blushing were very high.


	10. Pen-Pals- Day 10

**Long distance - part I**

It was nerve racking, she hadn't thought it through. Taking big gulps of air Hinata finally took her luggage started walking to the exit of the airport. She bit her lip a little harder with each step, she knew she had to stop before it drew blood. Stopping in her tracks she looked behind at the flights list. Was it too late to board one and go back home?

After closing her eyes for a moment she started walking ahead again. She knew this was a bad idea, what if he was a serial killer? What if he was a liar? What if he was a human Traficant? There were a billion thoughts going through her head. But they were all wiped away because he was there, real and just like the pictures, looking the same as when they Skyped almost every week.

She was in an unknown place, exactly 1234 km away, the distance from Hiroshima to Hokkaido. And why was she here? Because she came to visit her…boyfriend? Maybe. They met online 6 months ago and started talking. His name was Sasuke and he was almost too good to be true which is why she was scared he wasn't real. So they started exchanging pics during their normal day, they talked nonstop but that didn't stop them from writing letter and sending each other small gifts such as the bracelet she was wearing with his family sign or the red ring on her finger.

Lately they even Skyped every week and when Hinata came up with the idea of them meeting Sasuke looked up a flight to come visit her, but after a lot more talking the tables turned and it was her that ended up coming to see him.

Either way, he was there looking around for her, he seemed nervous and anxious just like her. Seeing him in real life was nothing like she imagined, her heart was beating so fast and she was already crying. She thanked God for her luggage having wheels because she started running towards him dragging it after her, her vision was a little blurry from the tears. Once Sasuke spotted her his smile grew so big and he started walking fast towards her.

When she was a few feet away she threw herself at him taking him down with her. His arms wrapped around her and he was chuckling while she was crying holding onto him with all her strength. He started caressing her hair. After Hinata calmed down they both got up. He looked at her and took her luggage and held out his hand for her to hold.

She bit her lip but took his hand and leaned onto him which made him chuckle again. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to see him and how much she actually loved him before, not until he was right in front of her because now she could touch him and make sure he was indeed real. They didn't talk yet, it was a little strange but she was nervous despite the embarrassing scene she caused in the airport.

After putting her things in his car they both got in and he started driving, she took that time to text her cousin Neji and her best friend, Ino that she arrived and met up with Sasuke and that everything was good so far. Ino's reply was instant telling her to take pictures and fill her in later. She smiled at the screen, Ino's ability to make her feel at ease worked through the phone as well.

"I can't believe you're here"

Sasuke was the first to talk. Despite the fact that they Skyed and talked on the phone too his voice was different and it brought back tears to her eyes. Even if they hadn't met until that day Sasuke knew so many things about her, much more than people that she knew all her life. He began as an 'pen-pal' or 'internet friend'. Everyone keeps warning you about how you meet dangerous people on the internet but they never talk about how you also meet the most amazing ones.

"I can't believe it either" she said looking out the window. "It still doesn't feel real, being here, seeing you. It feels like a really good dream"

"I know what you mean. I'm scared something will start ringing and I'll wake up in my bed and you'd be far away"

Sasuke took her big luggage up the stairs while she was carrying her purse and another bag. The building seemed to be fairly new and his apartment was just like she imagined from the pictures and the background of Skype calls. Sasuke put everything in his bedroom, she was still looking around when he came from behind her and touched her shoulders.

"I'm just trying to convince myself you're actually here"

Hinata turned around and looked at him. He was much taller than she expected and no picture did him justice. He was smiling back at her, her heart was beating like a drum in the back of her head but she tried really hard to ignore it. She was on her tiptoes and he was leaning in front, their first kiss. And it only lasted for a moment. Neither of them wanted to scare the other.

Sasuke made a movement to walk away but Hinata stopped him. He looked at her puzzled.

"Aren't you hngry? I have some things around but we can order something. Or if you want we can go out to eat"

But Hinata shook her head and walked closer to him raising on her tiptoes once more, moving her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. He had to admit he was a little shocked, Hinata always seemed a little shy. But he wanted to do this since he laid eyes on her at the airport.

He put his hands on her hip, dragging her to him and raising her a little. After a few more sloppy kisses Sasuke walked back to the sofa with her and he sat down. Hinata stood still looking at him as he was smirking. She bit her lip but didn't think much until she sat on his lap and their make out session continued.

A few moments later she was still in his lap her cheek on his shoulder and he was moving his fingers lazily on her back. She sighed in delight. He enjoyed this much more than he thought he would. Sure he was crazy worried and anxious for the past week knowing that she'll come but just sitting with her, having her near put him more at peace than he believed to be possible.

"I hate that we live so far away"

"Mhm" she agreed but her eyes were closed and she was so at ease, only a few moments away from sleeping. Sasuke breathed in her scent, as creepy as it might sound he was smelling her hair. How was it possible that after a 6 hour flight she still smelled so good? He'd have to ask what shampoo she used so he could have it around.

Her breathing evened and he realized she fell asleep. He took the chance to look at her. Her small ears her beautiful and messy hair, her pale skin, she was wearing both the bracelet and the ring, that made him happy. She was so small, well probably she was the average height but he was quite tall so maybe that was his fault. She wasn't skinny, but she was perfect in every way possible.

He didn't want to wake her up but couldn't help kissing her ear. He couldn't see her face since it was turned the other way. But that was alright he had 2 weeks to memorize everything about her. He'd spend every moment of those 2 weeks holding her hand, kissing her just looking at her.


	11. Kimono-Day 11

It was harder for her to move and breath than she thought it would be. The dresser kept pulling at the kimono, showing a little more of her back, exposing her shoulders. Her face was at least make-up free since this photographer was only interested in taking pictures of her back. She never really liked working with him, Orochimaru always gave her a bad feeling and left a bitter taste in her mouth, but when it came to his work he was one of the best.

"Title your head to the left. I want to see more of your neck"

She did, she followed all his directions, standing up, sitting down and every possible position. The kimono was starting to make her skin warm and the powerful lights were making her dizzy. They took a break so Hinata walked outside bare footed with a bottle of water in her hand.

The ice cold of the winter felt great against the back of her neck. She drank the water in a few gulps. After sitting a bit in the cold by herself, a car pulled in the parking lot. A guy around her age walked out talking on the phone and smoking a cigarette. How did he drive? Which hand was free? Hinata sighed and got up to go back inside. It was already pretty late, close to midnight. She had been there since noon. She couldn't wait to get home.

Making her way back inside the studio felt even warmer than she remembered, she craved for the icy wind from outside. The dresser adjusted the kimono while the hair stylist sprayed her with some more fixing spray. She couldn't wait to get home and take a bath. She sat like Orochimaru told her to.

"Just a few more shots love and you can be on your way"

The 'few' shots turned into another hour. She decided to take a shower in the cabin and go home to sleep directly. The cold water against her hot skin made her sigh in relief, her mussels were sore. She'd take bikinis over kimono any day. That this was heavy and too warm. After washing her hair and getting all the products out of it she put it in a messy bun. It will be curly and a mess tomorrow but that was a problem of the future.

Putting on her clothes and taking her bag she was finally ready to go. At the exit of the studio the guy was still there smoking another cigarette, and from the look of it on the ground he smoked quite a bit in the last hour and a half. When she walked beside him he got up.

"It's almost 2 am, that's really late"

She looked at him over her shoulder, at his T-shirt (in winter) and black jeans, tattoos, beanie and sun glasses. She snored at his attire. It would have worked in a summer day not then. Hinata ignored him and walked to her car after throwing her bag in the trunk she walked around the car only to find him leaning against the driver's door of her car. She didn't have the energy to deal with him, whoever he was. All she wanted was sleep.

"Listen. I don't know who you are but I just wanna get home after a long ass day. Ok?"

"How was the photo shoot today?"

She narrowed her eyes. He seemed a little familiar, but the lighting wasn't good and his face was covered by the glasses anyway. How did he even see through them in the dark. Did he drive like that? With the phone and cigarette too? That guy was a public danger to drivers.

"Did you like the Kimono?"

Than it clicked. The designer. He was the one that created that monstrosity. She laughed without meaning to. She was tired and now cold, after being too hot that could not be good. If she caught a cold she'd blame him. She tried to laugh but looking at him as he was taking off his glasses made her laugh harder, she was really tired and her mind was blank.

"You made it. The kimono" He only nodded and waited for her to continue. She sighed "Listen. The way it looks was pretty and all that. But I died in it. I've worn Kimonos before and I never had troubles with how heavy it was, with the fact that they are warm sure, but I sat down a lot during this shoot yet I feel sore all over"

She expected him to complain and whatever but he only nodded.

"Shall I drive you home?"

Hinata blinked at him. Was he gonna murder her cuz she insulted his design? Maybe. Were people really that crazy? Yes, yes they were. She was really tired and he didn't seem to be going anywhere, but then again he didn't seem to be a safe driver. After a long internal battle she gave him her keys and walked to the passenger seat.

"So tell me. Was it really that heavy? I mean I carried it around and I did feel it being pretty hard but I was fine"

She looked at him.

"Yea but I had it on for about 10 hours"

There was a strange silence.

"Did you wait outside for almost 2 hours? In a t-shirt. With sunglasses on?"

He laughed. But only nodded. Hinata proceeded to tell her how to get to her house. Once they were parked outside Sasuke, because he finally introduced himself, offered to bring her bag inside. She agreed, at this point she didn't care what happened anymore. At the door her turned to her.

"I'm sorry my Kimono made you uncomfortable. I'll make sure to fix the weight. I hope next time you wear something of mine it'll be a more pleasant experience"

Sasuke gave her the bag and she took it but he didn't let go of it and he placed his other hand on hers and squeezed for a moment. Then left.

How was he going to get back to his car? Walk in the middle of the winter night in a t-shirt? Everything about him felt like a really strange dream. She laughed it off and was sure tomorrow she wouldn't remember half of this encounter with the strange designer.


	12. Fantasy- Day 12

**Queen of the Forest-Part I**

 **This is the beginning of a mini-series of 5 chapters if i'm not wrong. Hope you enjoy**

She was barely 3 months and a few hours when she was offered as a gift to the Desert Princess. Since that day all she had ever done was stick by the pink-haired girl's side, day and night. She was 4 years old when her father put a sword in her hands and told her to kill her baby dragon pet. It was her birthday gift a few months before that. The princess didn't like the dragon so it had to be eliminated, Hinata didn't blink before putting the blade through the small creature's skull. She didn't mourn it despite the fact that since she received it she slept next to it every single night.

When she was 7 years old her baby sister was brought to the world and Sakura told her never to love Hanabi as much as she did her. When she was 9 she killed the first man. An old seller that didn't give Sakura what she wanted when they sneaked out of the castle. Since that day she has a knife taped to her thigh at all times.

If Sakura asked for something Hinata did it, gave it to her without any question asked. The Desert flower may ask her for her head on a silver plate and she'd cut it off herself and apologize before for not being able to serve it herself. But Sakura never asked for that, as time passed the spoiled brat turned to a proper lady. When she was 12 Sakura asked for something Hinata could not offer. She desired to be the Queen of the Forest. Hinata doubted it was because of the great Kingdome and the unusual creature that it hid but because of the future King.

At 14 they attended his coronation as the King after his late father was brought down by an illness as a result of an Aethusa Roebuck. The Princess tried desperately to get close to the King yet her parents wouldn't allow it. That day was the first one the Princess asked for space. Hinata had never felt so lost before, she walked around the halls of the palace with her father listening to all his talk about knights. That day her father put once again a sword in her hand and told her to fight.

The knight she fought was her age, a boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky. He was to be the King's Guard when he got older. That day her father praised her for winning against the boy despite not having trained at all.

Now years later, Hinata stands 2 steps away from the Flower of the Dessert smiling at the Forest King, her future husband. Hinata's wearing a dress like always, the Princess never allowed her to wear armor, her knife was ever so present against her thigh, that was the reason why she loved dressed cut all the way to her pelvis, it made extracting it so much easier. The back was also open and a sword was attached to her lover back under the dress as well. Hinata developed a habit of placing her left hand on her back always ready to take the sword and fight. Her right hand was always free to use the knife.

Sakura bowed down and with small flutters of eyelashes talked to the King. Hinata looked around the room, only one guard was present and that was her. The King was all alone. She narrowed her eyes. Sakura asked her to stay with the King and she left with her father. Telling her to stay with the King was her way of telling her she needed alone time.

"I do not think I had the pleasure of meeting you yet, my lady"

Hinata looked at him. All her life she heard about him the second son of the Uchiha family. After Itachi, his older brother was lost in war a year before Sasuke was born everyone thought the Kingdome would remain without an heir. He was a miracle. The child loved by the Gods, by the Devils and all in between.

"It is true, we did not have the chance to speak until now"

From spending years with the Princess she learned the proper way of acting with royals but Sasuke did nothing to win her trust and respect yet, why must she treat him any different. She didn't bow to him, she didn't use any Royal names, she didn't avert her eyes. She wanted to see him with all his titles stripped, all the rumors forgotten.

"You did not bow to me." His surprise could be read in both his voice and on his face.

"I'm sorry…Your Grace. You are not my King, at least not yet. So who are you? That I must bow? What have you done for me that gains my respect to you?"

It was obvious he was not used to be talked to like that. All his life people treated him like he was a ray of sun. If he showed any sign of being angry she'd apologize, she would not throw aways Sakura's chance to be what she's been dreaming of.

He didn't seem to be getting angry, actually, he smiled at her. And she smiled back and tilted her head. The next moment in walked a knight. Seeing him Hinata smiled. She could remember that blonde hair anywhere. Seeing her the blue eyed boy gave her a cheeky grin.

"Well well, I heard that the Desert Princess was beautiful but damn"

Hinata's face fall. He didn't remember her, or rather didn't recognize her. The King told his knight that he was wrong and that this was the Princess' 'hand maiden' hearing the term Hinata wanted to throw up. Were they mocking her or was that how people saw her? Her father walked in shortly after. Hinata bowed to him and he placed his hand on her head keeping her like that while he talked. That was a rather strange custom he developed.

"My daughter. The Princess has asked you spend the day shadowing the King. She wishes to be alone."

In the past hearing that would break her, but she got used to wandering the hallways of strange places in an attempt to waste her time. After the information was delivered her father bowed to the King and walked away leaving her with the King and his knight.

"My lady. What would you like to do today? Shall we walk around The Gardens?"

The Gardens were rumored to be the most beautiful place on earth and the heart of the Forest Kingdome. They were rumored to be the home of Fairies and Dwarfs, some of the most exotic plants but also some of the most poisonous.

"Do you have dragons here?"

Over the years the loss of her baby dragon grew in size, especially after the species grew slim in numbers. The Dessert had no more dragons at all. She didn't know about the Forest. The only place she knew for sure that dragons lived was the Savagery, a place where no man walked in and survived to tell the tale.

"Dragons? There are a few small statues of dragons but no such creature lives in this places"

She wanted to see the statues, which were of course in The Gardens, the mythical place was much more than she imagined, she would have loved it here as a child. Finally seeing the first dragon statue she sat next to it and petted the cold stone. The King was watching her as was the blonde knight. Her insides itched to tell the guard who she was but maybe ignorance was bliss.

"Where does this passion for dragons comes from?"

"For my fourth birthday I got a baby dragon as a present. And 3 months after, for the princess' birthday it was killed."

She meant to say she killed it but couldn't bring herself to accept that. After walking around The Gardens more she noticed that the Fairies and Dwarfs were all statues, it made her sad that the magic wasn't all there. After returning she crossed ways with the Princess, she seemed upset and once her eyes met Hinata's she turned around.

The small gesture turned Hinata's blood to ice and crushed her heart. Sakura found distress in her presence rather than easiness. The King walked beside her rather than in front of her and he'd go out of his way to touch her forearm and smile at her.

Entering the throne room she noticed her father talking to an older woman, her hair was grayish. She remembered her from the coronation, the Queen. She had Sasuke at a rather older age and the boy was already 19. Once she laid eyes on Hinata she made her way to them.

"Mother"

"My son"

The King and Queen exchanged greetings. Something didn't feel right. Hinata knew this feeling. The feeling before a storm. That is how she felt before her knife pierced the old man's stomach almost 10 years ago, that is how she felt when Sakura told her she couldn't wear her armor.

"Father. What is happening?"

Hinata turned to her dad, he smiled at her and touched her cheek, something he's never done before.

"My daughter always seeing right through everything. You will make a fine Queen"

Queen. The order to spend time with the King, his subtle touches and smiles, Sakura's sadness, they all made sense now. They were indeed here for a wedding, just not Sakura's but hers.


	13. Lucid Dream-Day 13

**Queen of the Forest- Part II**

 **I honestly had so much fun writing this mini series, also it was at a perfect time since i was in a 'game of thrones' vibe cuz i was watching it.**

Did he not know her at all? He gave her away to Sakura before she could even talk. Did he actually think she'd go with the wedding? That she'd smile and nod like a lady would. What part of her was a lady? She was the watcher, her title wasn't 'guard', no, no, Sakura had enough of those, she was the watcher. She stood a few steps behind the Princess looking around the room noticing everyone and everything, from the people's behavior to the decor of the room. Her eyes saw all, just like the gifted Hyuugas.

"What are you thinking about?" asked the King. They were alone now in his chamber with only 2 guards outside his door.

"I was trying to decide if he was really that stupid or if he has something else hidden in his sleeve"

"Who?" his eyebrows were furrowed. A few minutes ago he tried to touch her cheek and she moved away. That upset him, it was clear.

"My father. He can't really believe I will marry you. That's just absurd"

"Why?" he touched her cheek again "I'm not horrible. I don't understand why you're so against it" his thumb was caressing the part under her eye. She sighed.

"I know you're not horrible. You're the miracle, the boy loved by the Gods and Devils and men" she paused "and more importantly by Sakura"

There was a strange silence, with a sigh Hinata took the King's hands away from her face and exited the room. Her heels were making a small noise on the silent hallways. She remembered vaguely where the sparring room was. She made her way there, inside the room was Naruto all alone swinging his sword all over.

"Lady Hinata"

When he noticed her Naruto stopped and bowed to her. The way he bowed to her irritated her, her eyes narrowed and she walked quite fast towards him, her left hand on the handle of her sword a moment away from pulling it and swinging it at him. But he took a step behind and smiled at her.

"What brings you here? Looking around your future house? Shall I accompany you?"

That was all it took. Her anger reached its peak. Her sword was out in a second, Naruto's eyes were the size of her fist and he put his sword out in defense. Hey fought a bit without talking. The sense of deja-vu overcame her when his sword was thrown off and hers was near his neck.

"Woah. Who knew a pretty little thing like you can be this deadly?"

Her sword moved away and she placed it back. Her eyes still on him.

"You should have known. We fought before."

She left the room. There was nowhere she could go but her room, the king showed her where it was before they visited The Gardens . It was getting late and she was very tired. The day didn't turn like she thought it would. When she opened the door she wanted to cry. The bed was so princess-like just like Sakura's back home. The sheets were pink and made of silk. Just that small detail made her anger bubble up again. There was a knock on her door.

She wished to fall asleep not talk to whoever was on the other side of the door. She used to be partially in control, not anymore. She controlled everything in her dreams. Her dreams were the only place in which Sakura smiled forever, where her dragon was still alive and well. Funny how much she cared for it yet she could not remember its name. When her controlled dreams started and she forced him there she wanted to rename him, but that would have felt disrespectful, she didn't want to offend it, all that mattered was that it was there, with her for eternity and even after.

"Lady Hinata. Are you asleep?"

Of course, it was the King. She considered ignoring it but she knew he could hear her moving around so she opened the door, and of course behind him was the blond guard, smiling at her like nothing happened, like she couldn't defeat him without using her right hand.

"My apology for disturbing you so late, my lady"

She never understood the royals, that is what always bothered her with Sakura too. They always said so many words. Picked them so carefully, the longer the better. Yet they never said anything, not really. They were hiding the truth behind pompous words in an attempt to confuse the other party. Well she spend enough time around bullshitters to smell it from miles away.

"You didn't. I was in your room minutes ago and I was sparing with him seconds before you came" a pause "there was no way I was asleep"

At the mention of a fight, Sasuke flinched but didn't mention it. He walked inside like he owned the place…which technically he did.

"Is this chamber to your liking? "

She wanted to say no, she had to bite her tongue to stop from spitting the word out so she nodded only. Naruto was watching her, if only he knew she was the master watcher. Whatever he saw was because she showed it. She didn't have much to hide but the things she did hide would never be and she'd take them to her grave.

"If it would please you I could have a few words with Princess Sakura in the morning"

He talked slow and steady, he moved towards her with small steps. He was walking on his tip-toes around her, trying to be considerate. She had to admit, the King wasn't like she expected him to be. The discovery pleased her. He wasn't arrogant and didn't sentence her to death when she didn't bow to him.

"I don't know if that will help."

He nodded and moved closer. Both of his hands were on her shoulder and he was smiling at her. He was being so carefree, all it would take was a small movement and she could kill him. Surely he didn't know that but his guard did. Sasuke kissed both of her cheeks and held her hands before wishing her a good night.

Finally drifting to sleep she fell into her perfect world. Her dragon had its head in her lap and she petted him dearly while Sakura was talking to Sasuke holding his hand. She always hated Sakura for that, for putting her happiness in someone else's hand. Look at how things turned out for her. She hated how she played a damsel in distress despite the fact that she was able of doing whatever she wanted, even so, every time Sakura depended on her that pleased her. That was the only unbalance part of Hinata.

The dream didn't feel quite as happy as normally. Maybe it was because of the way Sasuke treated her that day but she didn't enjoy seeing him with Sakura, so she changed it. Sakura was happily picking up flowers and Sasuke was supposed to disappear but somehow he was next to her petting the dragon as well. That surprised her but was too tired to try to change it.

The watchers always had this ability to shift their dreams, of knowing what is reality and what is fantasy. When she was 9 the lucid dreams started. She walked down the hallways in the Dessert palace and noticed her favorite flowers in the vases, that is what made her realize it was all her dream, her favorite flowers were extinct.

When she told her father about the realization he cried and thanked the Gods and the Devils and the Men. His first born was a watcher. Despite popular belief, not every Hyuuga was a watcher, some never developed the ability to see beyond the surface.


	14. Sunrise-Day 14

**Queen of the Forest-Part III**

It was the sunlight that woke her up at dawn, she had forgotten to close the curtains last night. From the safety of her dream she was brought back to reality. One of the perks of being a watcher and having lucid dreams is never waking up confused because your mind never shut off. You are aware of everything all the time. Still, at times like that she wished she would have forgotten where she was even if only for a few seconds.

The pink sheets were pinker in the sun light. The room felt larger and it made her feel small and weak. She always hated feeling like that, like she wasn't big enough for this world. She hadn't felt this overwhelmed in quite some time. Tears were already forming in her eyes. She hadn't cried in such a long time it would feel like a defeat to cry now. The land of dreams didn't ease her either. After Sasuke turned to pat the dragon she couldn't stop staring at him. It amazed her how real he was even in her dream, did she pay so much attention to him to fabricate everything in her mind so perfectly?

With a few deep breaths she finally got up and got dressed. The castle was restless. Cleaners, servants were running all over the place bowing to her one after the other than walking away in a rush. She made her way to Sakura's room. She needed to talk to her

"Hinata. You're up. That's wonderful. Come this way"

Her father spoke from behind her. He didn't wait for her to reply and started walking, he was so sure she'd follow…and of course she did. She used to follow her father a lot when Sakura was busy. She'd train while the princess learnt and she'd study while the princess slept. They arrived at the throne room. It was full of people. The king sat on his throne and the queen next to him on a smaller one. Another chair was added for Sakura and behind her stood her parents. Everyone looked at Hinata and the bowed including Sakura.

Hinata saw from the door of the long room that her eyes were red. She had been crying. Hinata had a bad feeling about this 'event'. It was Sakura that walked in front and told her to do so as well. Sakura was at the top of the stairs and Hinata 2 lower. She lowered herself to one knee and looked at the ground as her princess, best friend, started talking.

"Hinata of the Hyuuga clan, first of your name, Watcher of the Dessert. I , as your princess and future queen, proclaim you excused from the vow you took to me and my land as a child" Her voice started wavering, Sakura was crying. Through her tears she kept going. "you shall stay in the Forest land and provide them with your abilities. You shall marry the king and become the people's queen." The sobbing had gotten worse. "You are free from us, from me. There is no reason for you to follow me around anymore"

The moment Sakura stopped talking the princess ran from the room. Hinata's hair was covering her face yet she was shaking. She couldn't even nod at the end or swear to do just as she was told. She was crying as well. She fell to the floor with the other knee and her hands. The people were talking and some were clapping. No one dared move. She didn't expect those words to hurt as much as they did.

"Get up child"

Her father's stern voice filled the room and it was silence. But for the first time, Hinata did not obey. She stood fallen on the marble stairs for anyone to see, crying, shaking. Finally Sasuke got up and helped her to her feet, she did not turn to face the people, but was escorted outside by the king, her future husband.

"It's all right. Shh"

He whispered in her ear while caressing her hair. He was holding her and she was sobbing on his shoulder. Had this been any other time she'd embarrassed but it was fair to say she didn't care, not at that moment. All she knew and believed in since birth was burnt to the ground. She was dismissed from the task she's been on her whole life. She was abandoned in the forest all alone.

After she stopped crying Sasuke kissed her forehead and the maids walking by giggled and blushed. Naruto smiled at her. Sasuke looked worried. Why did he care, they just met, he knew nothing about her, just like she knew nothing about him. She had to admit to herself he was handsome and if they had met under different circumstances, her eyes would have followed him. She would have approached him and later that day they'd lay naked on a bed somewhere, and then she'd leave and never hear of him again.

"Since the wedding was announced to the nobles and servants it will not take long before the whole land knows about it and then the other lands as well" he looked at her to see her reaction "tomorrow at Sunrise we will address the people. Tomorrow at Sunrise you will officially be a citizen of the Forest and future queen"

This time she took in a calming breath and nodded. Sasuke relaxed at her positive reply. He wouldn't have known how to change her mind if she refused to appear next to him while the announcement was made. There were so many things about her that intrigued him, how real she was, how normal she treated him, how she spoke her mind and didn't droll over him because of his title, looks or rumors about him, how she seemed so utterly crushed when she learnt it was her he was marrying. Her rejection only made him more interested and whenever she seemed to show a soft side it made it so much sweeter. This small girl made of stone, was not quite as strong as she believed to be. She was still looking at the ground but at least she stopped crying. He took her hand and started walking. He didn't plan on showing her that anytime soon but maybe then was the perfect moment. He hoped it would cheer her up.

"Come"

He said and they made their way to his room. On the ivory dresser stood an oak box big enough to fit the engagement present he got her. She rose a brow when he told her to open it. She did as told and gasped. Inside was what seemed to be an egg the size of her head.

"It's a dragon egg. Well it's a statue of one either way. You said you had a baby dragon. You do now too" he was watching her close.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, your Grace"

He smiled, she chose to be respectful now.

"But I did not get you anything." She looked up at him shyly. Her cheeks were redden from crying, or maybe she was embarrassed, her lips were swallowed, she must had been biting them during the event. Her looks took him by surprise, he had eyes, from the beginning he knew she was beautiful but, the innocence she was laying so bare in front of him made her strangely appealing and sexual.

"That is all right. I get you as my Queen. I do not need anything else"

Her mouth opened slightly and she seemed shocked once more. But she recovered soon and smiled at him and thanked him for the gift once more. He exhaled and turned away from her. He couldn't wait for the sunrise. He wanted the people to know that she would be their queen and he also wanted for it to be appropriate of him to share a room with her

His eyes darkened only thinking about the things he would do to her, things she would do to him. He had to clear his throat and rearrange his sleeves to get all the images out of his mind. When he turned around she was still looking at the statue taking in all the details. He was so glad he asked for it to be made as soon as possible.


	15. Pasta- Day 15

**Cookin' -Part I**

He was running, the knifes in his bag wouldn't stop clattering. It was quite uncomfortable running with a hand pressed to the bag to make sure they stood in place. The green lawn never seemed to big before. He occasionally cursed when he was about to run into someone or trip over. He looked at the watchtower. The class started 5 minutes ago. Hopefully the teacher was late too.

The last few feet were a dash and when he opened the door to enter the Uni he thanked God when he was the teacher talk to a student and walking real slow. He went inside the class and set his knifes down. Ino, his 'desk mate' gave him a sympathy smile before turning to the door when Professor Hyuuga walked inside.

After the class Sasuke was gathering all of his things. The next course he had was after lunch, 2 hours free to do whatever he wanted. But he never found leaving the campus a good idea. Starting 2 weeks ago he lost his car, well his brother did. Itachi was in an accident. Thank god he was alright but the car was wrecked beyond repair. He bought a few things with him so he walked to the kitchens in the Uni. That was his next course anyway and no one was around there during lunch.

The pasta were boiling as he was preparing the tomato sauce. He didn't feel like doing much today. Pasta was easy enough, he chopped onions and tomatoes fried them and asses the sauce. He also added some chopped chicken breast. He arranged a plate and put the rest in 2 separate containers for later. He decided to wash the dishes before eating so everything could cool down for a bit. After finishing he turned back to the table. He didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that he didn't hear her walk in or that she was eating his lunch.

"This are really great"

"Ugh…Thanks" a shower pause "but that's my lunch."

Her face turned almost as red as the sauce. She seemed to have trouble swallowing that bite. She looked familiar. She put the fork down in easy movements.

"Sorry" she looked at him and smiled " I guess just cuz this is a Culinary Uni doesn't mean I can go around eating random things made by experts. Though that would be a nice dream job"

He smiled. He called him an expert.

"Yea. You're lucky that was just my lunch and not for a grade or something"

She paled. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Oh my god. I didn't even think about that. Can you imagine telling the professor 'I am so sorry. A random girl ate my work' "

Sasuke had ti bit his cheek to keep from laughing. He moved to get another pate and fork. He arranged it again and started eating that one.

"You can sit down and eat it if you want."

"Thank you"

She sat down and ate, they didn't really talk both because Sasuke was quite unsocial and because they were eating. He started at her, she looked somehow familiar, but that wasn't why he was staring. She was gorgeous and she was eating his food, looking up at him now and then and smiling.

"You're really good. I mean those were one of the best pasta I've ever eaten" he didn't reply, it almost seemed like he was looking for any traces of sarcasm, her smile didn't waver. "Hands down the best"

"Well…thank you"

He put his fork on the plate and got it and reached to take hers too but she was faster.

"Let me help. It's only fair you cook and I clean"

She took his plate and made her way easily around the kitchen. She seemed to know what was where.

"Do you go here?"

She didn't turn around, just shook her head 'no'.

"I don't. My father teaches here. Maybe you know him, Hyuuga?"

That is why she looked familiar, the girl that was talking to his professor this morning was her. Thanks to her he wasn't late, actually he was, just the teacher came after him so he would never know.

"Yea, I have him as a teacher. First period and 5th"

She turned around after putting everything in its place. She walked back and stood across the table from him, smiling softly.

"Well, my dad must be doing something right, because your pasta was better than his. Don't tell him I said that thou"

The compliment socked him, the fact that this girl ate both his pasta and his teachers and she enjoyed his more was surreal.

"Thank you. That really means a lot"

"No problem..um.."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hinata" she said with a smile and extended her hand to shake his.

"Maybe if you're here tomorrow I'll pass by and we can have lunch together again Sasuke"

With saying only that she was gone. Sasuke felt oddly giddy and his hands twitched to cook some more for her. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	16. Unimpressed-Day 16

**Queen of the Forest- Part IV**

She was holding on to his forearm as one of the servants was blowing into a horn, sign that the king would soon start speaking. If she was honest she zoned in an out hearing only a few words now and then. '…new queen…Dessert…wedding…respect" the crowd was huge. She was present at a few occasions when Sakura addressed the people, yet she was always in the background, the shadows, no one was looking at her, not until now.

The thought of being there never scared her, not until Sasuke took her hand and they stepped in front of thousands of people, their eyes watching her every move. She was the watcher yet she couldn't see or distinguish a single face in the sea of people, till that moment she didn't realize how scary it is not being able to see. Sneaking a glance at the King he seemed undisturbed by the events. She imagined Sasuke at 7 years old walking outside his balcony to greet the people for the first time and she had to suppress her recognition for him.

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The noise and Sasuke's voice turned into a buzz and the wind softly blowing picked her up in the air and she started floating above the heads of strangers. But she was brought back by the King, an anchor into reality, she must had let go of his forearm but he intertwined their fingers. The people were facing the ground in a bow. Sasuke guided her inside his room, starting today, their room.

As soon as Sasuke let go of her hand to talk to one of the guards she left the room. The morning wasn't to her liking. The dress was too heavy to move in, to long, to full and warm. Her sword and knife were absent making her feel powerless. Her clothing was still in her room, they did not have the time to be moved yet. Dressing in her soft and easy dress Hinata felt much better. Placing both the sword and the knife in their place gave her a sense of relief.

When she exited her room she half expected Sasuke to be there, thankfully he wasn't. So she went to the only room that could provide her with something easy to do. The training room. She swung her sword around for quite some time. But the moment she sensed movement behind her she turned around, the tip of her sword barely passing by Sasuke's neck. They both stopped, frozen in time.

He was the first to laugh and get his sword out challenging her at a duel. Which made her laugh but she obliged and so they started fighting. With each move from Sasuke's part Hinata tried to seem unimpressed but deep down she couldn't believe that the king was a better swords man than his best guard.

The match ended with Hinata on her left knee, and the tip of Sasuke's sword under her chin rising it higher so he could look into her eyes. He didn't mean to fight her this hard but he couldn't help it. When he saw how good she was the desire to overthrow her and crush her pride took charge. He hoped she wouldn't be sad, but instead she was smiling at him. Drips of sweat were rolling down her neck and her hair was messy but she was smiling at him.

"I must apologize. It is not very gentlemen-like of me to bring a lady to her knees"

Hinata got up as he shielded his sword. She scoffed and the sound surprised him so much. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't sugar-talk me. I don't need nor do I want that" she revived her lost sword "You fought well, I lost. No big deal. The next time it will be the other way around"

He wished he hadn't said a word, the beautiful smile turned into a frown. He didn't mean to cross the room and touch the space between her eyebrows, but his body seemed to move faster than his mind around her. He didn't mean to lean towards her and kiss her forehead and he surely didn't mean to lose every sense of control after seeing her red face.

Her eyes were glossy and he leaned further down kissing her lips this time, both of his hands were cupping her face. He could feel her face getting hotter. One of his hands moved to her back pulling her closer to him, a good move since her legs seemed to give out.

He was kissing her soft and her mind couldn't keep up. She was a watcher. How did she not see this coming? Her heart was beating so fast and loud, the sound hurt her ears. After a few kisses the King moved and she could barely breath. His eyes were dark and his hands greedy as they were moving up and down her bare back, sometimes hitting the handle of her sword.

Looking at him so close she had to admit, she saw many handsome men in her life, been with a few of them, but they all seemed to pale compared to him. The gentleness he showed as a king dulled his edges but the roughness of his fingers and gaze at that moment suited him much better.

"Sasuke…"

Her voice was so small and soft she wondered if he even heard, if he did he did nothing to prove it. He moved in closer kissing her again. Hinata made a list of things he did that surprised her. Him winning the battle, him standing tall in front of thousands of eyes, him kissing her with such passion she felt like crying, no matter how much she tried from the start to act cold towards him, he grew on her, got under her skin.

It must have been him controlling her thoughts and movements when she kissed him back and shoved her hands in his soft hair.


	17. Cookies-Day 17

**Cookin' -Part II**

Saying that her skills in the kitchen were poor could not be any further from the truth…there were no skills, to begin with, really. She tried though. Both her father who was a chef and a professor at the culinary Uni and her boyfriend (who she met at said Uni) tried to teach her anything about cooking. They kept saying it's easy and that she just 'has to follow' the recipient, that everyone can cook and things like that, but oh boy were they wrong.

Thankfully everything Sasuke cooked tasted like the tears of Gods mixed with happiness and rainbows, so she never really had to cook since they started going out about 2 months ago. Sometimes Sasuke joked that she's using him to get free food since when they first met she ate his lunch and after that, they met almost every day until something changed and instead of meeting for lunch only they'd hang out after courses talking about everything and nothing. When they went once for dinner and Sasuke walked her back to her apartment she asked him to come in and they ended up watching a movie. Around the middle of the movie she moved closer to him and he put his arm around her, towards the end she kissed him and he didn't. Hinata panicked a little but she just surprised him so less than a few seconds later they were making out on her sofa.

Now Hinata stood in the kitchen with her phone in hand, an online recipient for cookies was on her screen and she was trying to remember everything she learned so far. Were the cookies for a special occasion, as their anniversary or his birthday? Nop. It was a simple Wednesday, her classes were canceled, the photography teacher went on a one-week trip to who-knows-where to shoot who-knows-what, so with her free time she thought she'd make something nice for Sasuke.

She was aware that her boyfriend didn't enjoy sweets much, which was why instead of 400 g of sugar she'll only put about 200, and instead of sweetened chocolate, pure black chocolate. But that was tricky, she was supposed to 'follow' the instructions but she changed them to be to his liking. If by the end of that if the kitchen was still standing and nothing was on fire that would be great.

She chose cookies because they go in the oven for a said time, you don't really do much. It would be hard, even for her, to fuck this one up, hopefully. The website said they should stay in the oven for 15 minutes at 200ºC (about 375ºF). Easy enough and fast.

She followed the instructions, bending them to her liking and at the end had a tray full of chocolate cookies. They went into the oven and she put the timer for 12 minutes to check on them then 3 minutes later to get them out.

She did some cleaning and decided to go sit at the kitchen counter and waste time on her phone for the rest of the time. But she didn't even have the time to unlock her phone when the door opened. She looked at the clock. Normally Sasuke had at least 3 more classes.

She went to meet him in the living room. He was on the sofa his head on the back, eyes closed. She walked slowly and sat next to him. He half opened his eyes to look at her and took her hand pulling her into him. Her head was on his chest.

"Something wrong Sasuke?"

"Just really tired. I didn't sleep much last night"

The second sentence was said in a lower voice right into her ear. Her face turned red and he chuckled. But after breathing in a little Hinata turned her game on as well.

"I'm sorry I kept you busy all night" she said while kissing his jaw line. "but you must admit you enjoyed it just as much as I did"

Every muscle in his body seemed to relax. Hinata was sitting on his lap now, drawing lazy patterns on his cheek with her thumb. Their whole relationship was just like that moment. Easy and comfortable. Sure there were moments that seemed to move too fast and they seemed to be controlled by lust, such as their second date when Hinata ended up in his bed or a month later when they moved in together. They were reckless decisions but apart from that, they were like a cute old married couple.

Hinata kissed his cheek and he finally opened her eyes and cupped her face bringing her closer their lips barely touching. He exhaled softly.

"Ino had an accident today in class."

Hinata knew from the beginning that the lack of sleep was not the issue. Either way, she never pressed him, Sasuke was a private person but if he felt like sharing he would.

"One of her knives fell and she tried to catch it by bringing her legs together, I think it was more of a reflex, the tip of the knife stabbed her in the leg. Not very bad..but she cried out in pain and was taken to the hospital just in case" he sighed "I didn't feel like going to the rest of the classes"

Ino was his usual desk mate, Hinata met her, she was nice and really pretty. Sasuke cared for her, so seeing her hurt while he couldn't help must have upset him. He might act tough but Hinata knew better.

"I'm sorry. I hope she gets well soon"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by an alarm. 'Beep beep beep' filled the apartment. He looked at her with a frown as she got up and walked to the kitchen. She silently thanked God for the alarm, she totally forgot about the cookies.

She turned the oven off as it said and let them sit in there for 3 more minutes. She expected Sasuke to follow her but he didn't. Finally, she put them all on a plate filled 2 cups with iced tea and walked in the living room.

As she moved in he was watching her.

"You made cookies?"

She nodded and placed them in front of him. He reached for one. Hinata wanted to warn him they were still hot but the skin on his hands was already callous from cutting and mixing all that so it didn't seem to bother him much. He took a bite and smiled at her after swallowing it, Hinata let go of the breath she was holding.

"They are good. Maybe you should cook from now on"

He said with a teasing voice but she only rolled her eyes.

"Please no"


	18. Snapchat-Day 18

**Long distance - Part II**

 **Rated: M**

"It's really annoying sometimes Hina."

Hinata was trying to put her hair up in a bun while listening to her boyfriend rent, she had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. She was rude, really, but she couldn't help but find him adorable in times like this.

"Well Sasuke, I think that's what she's trying to achieve…"

Finally having her hair up she laid on her stomach on the bed in front of the open laptop. She couldn't really blame him. She wished they were together always. Hearing his voice through her laptop and seeing him only while Skyping was killing her too. After she came back from the 2 weeks she spent at Sasuke last month, Ino made it her duty to snapchat her boyfriend every day a picture of Hinata making him jealous.

Of course, Sasuke didn't have anything to worry, sure Ino was bi and beautiful and Hinata loved her dearly as a best friend but she wouldn't cheat on him. She told him that a couple of times and he knew it's the truth. Still seeing Ino with her every day while he hadn't seen her since last month hurt him. It also didn't help that he usually send a picture back with him looking mad telling Ino to fuck off, which amused the blonde dearly.

"I can't wait for it to be summer holiday. I'm flying there as soon as my last class is over"

Summer was only a few days away and Sasuke planned on spending all 3 months with her and of course, she approved of the plan. But what she didn't know yet was that Sasuke got his files out from school and intended to switch Universities so he could move in the same city as her.

"I can't wait either. Ino is freaking out too. She wants to meet you so bad. I'm sure you'll get along fine"

Hinata rose a bit and the camera was pointed at the cleavage her tank top was showing, she was about to go to bed so no bra. His boxers suddenly felt too tight and summer holiday too far away. In the 2 weeks they spent together they didn't really go all the way, he wanted to, but she was hesitant. He could understand that and of course, he didn't push her. After ending the call he'd have to take a shower.

"I have a surprise for you."

Hinata said vaguely still showing off her chest, her laptop was on her bed and she was looking/doing something on the desk in front of her. Sure during the month after seeing each other they did…some stuff while video chatting but that wasn't really what he wanted. He wanted to touch her, not only in a sexual way but to caress her hair and hold her hand.

Finally settling down he was met with her rosy cheeks, she was holding some kind of brochure. She bit her lip and he almost groaned.

"Sorry about that."

She knew what she did, he moved a bit to get a little more comfortable. He nodded and she smiled at him.

"Ok, maybe not really surprise. I was just thinking…"

She was stalling. Sasuke told her to go on.

"Ok I don't want you to think I'm telling you to do this. But I walked around and we have a really good Med School here and I asked around about transfers and you can do that during summer…"

She wasn't looking at him but at something to her left, her ears were pink. She was asking him to move. His heart hurt, sure he was planning to do that, but the fact that she was thinking of the same thing made him wanna cry and hug her. If the tables were the other way around he wasn't sure he could tell her to move. Hinata must have thought about that for some time now to built up so much courage.

"Hina—"

"You don't want to move. T-that's fine. It wouldn't make sense to transfer during the middle of Uni. I get is Sasuke it's fine. Good night"

"Wait. Don't. You know better than to cut me off."

She was crying, she did say she didn't want to make him do anything but she was crying because she thought he didn't want to move with her.

Sasuke got up and with his phone took a picture and sent it to her on snapchat. Her phone dinged and Hinata looked at him puzzled. He sat back down.

"Look at the picture"

She was wondering if he was trying to change the subject. During the weeks there she saw him. All of him and he saw her but they didn't do it. They did do a lot of things…thinking about that now…heat started to gathering between her legs and in her stomach, she shifted a bit. She saw him take the picture but the bed covered his lower half. She was half praying it to be his…ahem, the other half was curious what else it could be.

Finally clicking on the photo, there were a bunch of papers and she couldn't help feeling disappointed. A small 'oh' escaped her lips and she frowned. She read his name on some of them and the school name as well.

"What is this?"

"My file and a transfer slip. I…meant to tell you when I was there but since you brought it up. I already transferred. When school starts I won't be returning. I sold the house with everything in it and for the first semester I'll stay at the dorms until I find an apartment"

"…oh" she felt silly now because she thought he sent her a dick-pic. "You don't have to stay in the dorms. If you want…you can stay here."

He rose a brow "You sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to offer Hina"

She shook her head. "I don't feel like I need to, but I want to…I'd love if you lived here"

He nodded and the seriousness of the moment passed. Hinata was staring at her phone despite the fact that the picture expired. Her heart was beating faster, her mouth was dry, the realization that he would be there forever was starting to hit her and she wanted to cry tears of happiness. With shaky hands she texted Ino the news, she needed someone else to know. Sasuke was watching her reactions.

"When you saw the pic. Before I explained what it was, you seemed…disappointed" he smirked. "What did you think it was?"

Hinata rose her head from looking at her phone and her face was red. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times. Finally, she breathed in and licked her lips and looked at the wall to her left. In a small voice, she told him.

"I..i umm..thought it was a d…dick-pic"

She covered her face with her hands as his laugh filled the room, even changed from the laptop loudspeaker the vibration of it shook her to her core.

"Do you want one?"

Her eyes were wide as the moon.

"Don't be shy. It wouldn't be the first one I sent"

He was right. He once sent her one randomly and she was on the street drinking coffee, when she opened it her plastic cup fell and she turned every shade of red there was. She called him that second and told him what happened in a low yet rushed voice and he laughed at her.

She covered her face again "Yes please."

His eye twitched. "What?"

"S-send one. Please…"

Hinata let her hands fall and she was looking at him, her eyes were darker and despite the fact that her face was red all he could see was lust.

"Fuck, fuck. Ok wait, wait."

She nodded and watched him move around and then the sound of a picture being taken was heard he just turned to her, he looked turned on and she wanted to cry. Why wasn't he there yet? Her phone made a small sound and she unlocked it and breathed heavy, he was watching her. She opened the picture and bit her lip for a moment before kissing the screen. She heard him shift and curse under his breath.

"Hina. Baby, let's turn to face time. Ok?"

She nodded over and over and pressed to call him before even ending the Skype call. When he answered instead of seeing his face there was his manhood and she moaned and closed her eyes trying to imagine him inside of her. He had to come here soon, all of this was pure torture.

 **The cover picture of this story is a drawing i did for this prompt beside the story, that is the kind of picture Ino would send Sasuke everyday, and he'd usually send back an angry selfie saying 'you mean MY grirl not yours"**


	19. Teammates-Day 19

**Dance -Part I**

She had to agree that this situation would have been awkward had they not been professionals, well at least she was. Looking at him up and down she wasn't quite sure what to believe. But Kurenai and Kakashi seemed to believe this was a 'match made in heaven' whatever that meant in this case.

Standing in front of him in a sports bra and girl-boxers didn't make her uncomfortable, what did make her lean from one leg to the other with her arms crossed over her chest was the way he was looking at her, drinking up every inch of skin. Kakashi and Kurenai were talking when he took a step closer and even though there were still a few feet between the two she still felt her heart skip a beat and her skin was full of goose bumps. He kept walking and passed her, Hinata thought she could breathe easily now but Sasuke was behind her.

In a silk-like move he placed both hands on her hips and pulled her to his bare chest. He was also wearing only shorts. When her back met his chest the air seemed to have thinned and it was hard to breathe. Sasuke pulled again this time pressing his pelvis to her butt, he was taller than her but had his knees bent a little making him only an inch or so taller. His arms wrapped around her and he started to sway and swing from left to right and so on creating a rubbing motion against her.

She felt uncomfortable at the beginning but after closing her eyes for a moment she remembered last night when they did just this but without the clothing staying in their way. Hinata gulped and moved one hand over his and the other she put over both of their heads and arched so she could pull as his hair.

He moved even closer into her and groaned silently when she pulled the hair at the on his nape. He only meant to tease her a little, she seemed to be uncomfortable from the moment she laid eyes on him walking in with Kakashi but he didn't expect her to get into the movements so much and certainly not in front of the senseis.

"See I told you they have great chemistry"

Kakashi's playful tone broke the moment and they both moved away from the other in slow moves, Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye, she was blushing. Finally looking back at the teachers she noticed Kurenai was pale. Probably just realizing what she had gotten Hinata into, he couldn't help but smirk at her which made the older woman look away.

Kakashi cleared his throat "So I guess for today all you have to do is get to know each other. It's hard changing your partner a few weeks before a contest but I'm sure things will turn out fine"

He gave Sasuke a stern look almost like telling him to be nice to the petite woman that starting today would be his dance mate. Her former partner broke his arm trying to raise her over his head, but looking at Hinata he didn't know how that was even possible. She was small and quite skinny and from what he could recall from last night she didn't weigh all that much.

Kurenai and Hinata talked a moment before the teachers left the dance studio, allowing the two to 'built a trust bond' or whatever. When the door finally closed Hinata sighed, he couldn't tell if it was relief that they left or if it was a 'let's get this over with' kind of sigh.

"So we're a team now…"

Hinata's voice was soft and steady, nothing like the moans from last night. The image of the two of them naked in his bed made him shift his position. In the morning she was gone but his bed sheets still smelled like her.

"Yea, we are. Don't you just love how the universe works?" he said smirking

In response to that she bit her lip to stop from smiling. "aha, but that…um…what happened last night won't be a problem, right? We are professionals."

Sasuke wanted to say 'Sure thing Hina, last night we met at a club, I fucked your brains out and now we're teammates. No problem there for me' but he knew that if Kakashi found out about that he would never hear the end of it do he decided to just nod.

"Ok so, it's pretty unrealistic for them to believe we'll develop trust in just one day so I say instead of sitting around and doing nothing maybe we should try to do the choreography for the competition once to see where we start from"

"Yes ma'am" he smiled at her and she smiled back. Maybe this could work out better than she imagined. Kakashi was right they had great chemistry, especially if you take in consideration their one-night-stand, and from what she saw at the club and then at his apartment, his moves are effortlessly stable and he was very fit.

After they watched some of the videos from her and Shino's rehearsal and Hinata explaining some parts of the choreography they were good to go. She knew that the first try would be awful since they weren't used to dancing together and Sasuke just 'learnt' a 5 minutes choreography in about half an hour, so she sure didn't expect them to do so well.

Sasuke understood and remembered most of the things and those he wasn't sure about, she lead for a moment and it came to him. They almost nailed the jumping too, saying she was impressed was an understatement. Once the music was over she looked at him with the biggest smile ever and he chuckled at her.

"That was great! If we keep up for 4 more weeks like this it's going to be perfect!"

"Sure will"

Another song started and Sasuke started spinning her around. Hinata couldn't remember the last time she danced in the studio just because, not to rehearse or the last time she allowed her body to move how it wanted not dictated by a choreography.


	20. Milestone-Day 20

**Beach -Part I**

A part of her was cursing herself for having her hair down the other part was giving her the 'thumbs up' and her cousin who was currently driving their convertible car a little faster than he should was rolling his eyes now and then every time Hinata tried to put her hair in a bun but decided not to. When she left the house that…'morning' at 4 am her father told her to change, which she didn't. she still has on ripped shorts so short her underwear is almost out in the open and a short and tight tube top that leaves her stomach to be seen.

After she got into the car with Neji Hanabi did as well in the back seat but her father told her younger sister to ride with him not with Neji and Hinata. If she was honest she was glad Hanabi wasn't there. She loved her little sister but sometimes it was better without her.

Neji didn't comment on her outfit which was good cuz she could also comment on the fact that he didn't have a shirt on and that his 'pants' were actually swimming shorts, so yea. Her sunglasses offered enough protection for her to look up at the sky, not quite at the sun but close. Her feet were on the dashboard and her arms in the air. She looked at the clock a few moments ago and it was 9 am already, according to the milestones on the road they were a little over an hour away from the beach and away from their new house.

When Her father changed jobs Hanabi freaked making a commotion about friends and starting 6th grade in another place but whne she saw pictures of the city they were moving to she couldn't wait. Hinata couldn't lie she was excited to move as well. Grade 12th in another city would be a new start and if things didn't work out, well in another year she was gone for collage.

Thanks to Neji's driving they got into the city almost 50 minutes faster than her father estimated. Which meant they had 50 more minutes before her father arrived. An hour after they started the 'journey' her father asked her where they were because they were no longer behind him. He didn't seem to notice them when Neji passed him by and left him in the dust.

The city wasn't like she expected, people walking were faster than they were. With one subtle look they decided to park the car somewhere and waste time until Hiashi got there as well. They had no idea where the house was or how to get there. She texted Hanabi to call her when they were close to the city.

They were stopped at a crosswalk when something, more like someone, caught Hinata's eye. She opened the door and got off. Neji gave her a strange look but kept driving after she said she'd call him right after Hanabi called her.

Here her outfit didn't draw attention, everyone was dressed like that, but her porcelain while skin did. The people that caught her eye were 2 surfers, well she assumed they were since they were walking around with surfing boards.

"Hey"

She said and both guys turned to her. The one with blond hair and blue eyes gave her a toothy smile while the other one started at her like she was a ghost.

"Hinata, what the…"

She laughed. She had the same exact reaction when she saw him. Sasuke was one of her childhood friends. During summer either her family whent over to his or the other way around so every summer day they were together until about 2-3 years ago when Hinata's mother died and the relationship between the 2 families kind of crumbled. Hinata and Sasuke tried to stay in touch but it was hard being so far away.

Sasuke was a year older than her, so the same age as Neji and he went away to college. She didn't know if this was just where he was for the summer or if he actually went there to school but the idea of spending another summer with him made her toes curl. Right before her mother got sick she and Sasuke started…'dating'? or whatever but she broke it off after the funeral and after the first summer they hadn't seen each other they stopped talking altogether.

"Fancy meeting you here Sasuke"

She said smiling before walking away to where she saw Neji park the car. She tried not to look behind but failed and when she looked over her shoulder Sasuke was grinning at her.


	21. Opposites-Day 21

She wanted happiness and peace while he wanted money and fame, she wanted a big family with laughter in the hall ways while he wanted a big white yacht and a garage full of fancy cars, she wanted her husband while he wanted his name all over the place…so you tell me why did their relationship fall apart? How could they be so different?

She knew money, she knew fame and she also knew what they did to you, they made you a part of a machine. As a child her father would write down the words she was supposed to say and a random word placed careless was paid, she knew better than anyone. Fame makes you anxious, everyday she left the house and saw a camera pointed her way she'd panic and because of that her movements were never lady-like enough, even now after years the media just wouldn't leave her alone. She hoped everything would end when at 18 she declined the title of the hire of the Hyuuga Company but she was wrong the vultures were after her even 5 years later. Every time she made a mistake they'd be there and she hated them with such a passion it was hard to imagine. And her husband wanted that all, fame, money, glory he wanted to go down the path she knew was a dead end. She made herself a promise she would never let her children grow up with a camera filming everything, she wasn't going to imprison them, so finding out what Sasuke wanted was a nightmare. She didn't say anything, not at the beginning she didn't know what to say.

Everyday he'd speak of his dreams of being a politician she'd just close her eyes and pray for him to change his mind. Things weren't that bad anyway, there was no need for her to overreact, everyone had dreamed to be famous at least once, but one day when she opened the Tv and her husband's black eyes were smiling at her on the screen she panicked, that was also the moment when one of the plates her father gave them as a wedding present broke. A few hours later when Sasuke came home the plate was still on the living floor, the lasagna, because that's what she wanted to eat stained the perfect pure white carpet, the Tv was still on and his wife locked in the bathroom.

Sasuke came home happy with a bottle of a very expensive wine in a hand ready to celebrate with his wife the success of his speech. He worked for one of the biggest politicians there was, Lady Tsunade and that day he was asked to hold a speech in her place because she was attending another conference in USA. When he opened the door and there was no 'welcome home honey' heard from somewhere in the house and his beautiful wife running bare footed towards him he knew something was wrong, seeing the mess confirmed his insecurities, setting the bottle on the kitchen table and taking off his blazer he started calling his wife's name. Finally reaching the guests bathroom he heard water running. Slowly knocking on the door he placed an ear to the door.

"Hinata? Honey? You're feeling sick? Can I come in?"

Because there was no answer Sasuke tried to open the door but found it locked, fear spared through his body, what if she locked the door to take a bath and fell asleep? What if she was going through something and he didn't know? What if, what if she wasn't alone in there and the running water was just to cover the noises? His mind was going 300km/second his forehead was resting on the door his eyes wide open.

Finally the door opened and he could see his wife, not harmed, not wet and alone. He hugged her tight and after a few seconds went inside to stop the running faucet. Hinata didn't move and she also seemed to be quite sad, her head was titled in the front, her bands covering her face, she was dressed normally maybe just a little messier but nothing that bad.

"Honey? Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke once again asked while touching her left shoulder, finally as hearing him for the first time she looked up and held the eye contact for a few seconds. She took in a big breath and left the guest bathroom. He stayed behind and listened to her small bare feet against the marble stairs and after a few more moments he followed her in the kitchen. When he finally caught up with her she was holding the bottle in her thin hands.

"What's this?"

The Uchiha male moved over and grinned at her. His black eyes showed happiness while her pale lavender ones showed confusion. The husband took the bottle in a hand and with the other he held his wife's hand.

"It's for us. We are celebrating today. I thought about going to a fancy restaurant but I think both of us feel better in here. Don't you agree?"

"Celebrate…What?"

His smirk grew wider but he didn't answer right away. He set the bottle back on the table and went to look for 2 glasses.

"I think you know. Didn't you watch Tv?"

The bottle was now open and a glass half-filled with a honey color liquid in it was in front of her, with shaky hands she reached to take the glass, her slender pointer finger moved over the tip of the glass in a lazy circle.

"I…did. There was nothing to stand out"

Flat lie. They both knew. Hinata hoped he didn't catch it though and he just thought it was a funny game, her denial gave him the opportunity to explain, almost like bragging rights. It was a game they played sometimes so he could show off, Hinata did it to spoil him, but this didn't really seem like that, she seemed down.

"I held a speech today, quite important. It was on Tv as well" a small pause "I'm getting closer to my dream" Hinata titled her head to the left and watched him, he was so handsome like that, happy. But images of her mother flushed through her brain and she was scared.

"Now that you mentioned that…I do remember something like that"

She remembered her mother crying every day, she remembered her parents' constant fights in the house only to act perfectly in love in the public eye. She remembered how her mother tried to leave her father and he beat her. Hinata was far more fragile that her mother ever was, Sasuke wasn't like her father that was true, but he wanted glory, she wanted quiet and peaceful. He wanted extravagance while she wanted normality. They were opposites. How did she not see that from the beginning?


	22. Rencarnation-Day 22

**Queen of the Forest - Part V**

 **I was thinking of making this a longer story, for the time being this is the last part but maybe if i have time i'll continue it and repost it as an individual fic, what would you think?**

"When I arrived here…I questioned the reason why I should bow to you. People loved you, your people and even others from other lands. But I've been to places and met people that tell a different story. A story about a mad king, a tyrant that wouldn't bat an eye while burning cities to the ground and butchering children. I never believed those, they were fairytales. Made up stories by people around you to guard not only you but the country you rule so you wouldn't seem fair and weak. But I know now that they were true I saw you fight, I saw the roughness of your edges, the ones you try to soften and mask while facing the people. I do now understand why you make yourself seem less than you are. I'm not saying you should go on a killing spree, don't pretend in front of your people. You are their King, the miracle they will love you either way and you do them."

"What is at the end of this speech my queen"

Hinata didn't answer, not by words. She said enough for one night. But she did fall to her knees and touched his feet with her hands her forehead inches away from the floor. the 'king' that his mother rose to be gentle wanted to tell her to get up and that there was no need for just formalities, that they were husband and wife to be. But the part of him that was truly…him, wanted her to stay like this for another moment to rise her head look at him from down here and pledge her respect and admiration. Winning her affection started as a game but it became much more over the few days.

"I was sold."

He was brought back to reality by those words.

"My family gave me away to the crown when I was barely 3 months old. My whole life I was raised to do everything the Princess asked for and I did. I killed my dragon, I killed many men during the years, I watched everything and everyone and I came in control of my dreams" she raised to her feet looking him in the eye "and 2 days ago I was told I was dismissed. Thrown away like a toy they didn't want anymore. My father used me to get the family name out of the dirt it was dragged into hundreds of years ago, he told me to fight when I didn't know how to, he told me to read when I couldn't and every time I did it wrong the consequences were higher than they should have been. And once more I was sold to the crown of a different land as a wife, to obey and smile, to give you heir to the throne."

He didn't know what to say, she wouldn't want his pity so he didn't say anything. He allowed her to talk to him like he wasn't there, he listened to the story of her life and how she always acted like everything was fine despite all the pain. He listened how every person that though helped her only broke her a little more, but how she would never change anything, how she was sad to leave all of that behind.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I started talking and you seemed to listen. None ever did that. I thought I'd try my luck and talk until.."

"Until I stopped you"

"But you never did. "

Her eyes flickered with pain for a moment and not for the first time since she arrived in his house he thought that this girl was not as strong as everyone believed her to be, as she believed herself to be. It made him want to take care of her. Since she arrived it almost felt like they belonged. Like they met before.

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and caressed her forehead under her bangs. "Do you believed in past lives?"

"Reincarnation? I don't. Do you?"

If he were honest he didn't either. The idea of the same soul being reborn a thousand times so they could live better than before never made any sense. If that was the case why were cruelty, hunger and butchering still part of the world? Didn't they all know better?

"I didn't. But the idea seems far less impossible now"

Still, standing here in front of her the fact that maybe this all happened before under different circumstances, that maybe this was not the first time they ever met. That maybe they both had old souls that intertwined before was an explanation for his affection towards her and for the easiness of being in her presence.

"The idea that after you die, you come back as a better person is beautiful, maybe the world isn't as cruel as I see it be, but a world in which that is true, it seems way too good. And if it is true and this is the result. Wars and deaths maybe we shouldn't come back. Humans seem to only break everything they touch, including each other"

He never had someone to talk to like this. Someone that wouldn't agree with him, someone that would tell him their honest believes. He never imagined that the day before his wedding he'd be discussing reincarnation with his future wife. Maybe he didn't have the world figured out, and maybe that was better.

"Tomorrow, people will be watching as I walk to the throne, to you and they'll be whispering and looking, seeing me. I always see them first but tomorrow I will not be able to watch them because my duty is to watch you as I go up the stairs. The idea of being the one watched not the one watching never frightened me, not until I stood outside on your balcony with thousands of eyes pointed at me while all I saw was a sea of heads"

"That is fine. Tomorrow all you have to do is watch me, follow me, allow me to guide you and trust me to protect you, just this once."

but he swore to himself to always protect her, not because she needed it, but because it felt right for him to do so.


	23. Hesitancy-Day 23

Things like this weren't unusual to happen at his work-place. Everyday at least one or two people walked in stayed for a moment and then fled the shop. Also there were people that weren't sure and someone had to talk them into doing it while someone else talked them out and in the end they'd either go through with it and regret it or leave and wish they had stayed. The people he liked most were the ones that knew what they wanted. It made his job a lot easier.

Even so now and then a person would walk in and he'd pray for them to stay for 2 reasons. One, they were extremely attractive and two they inspired him, something about them made him wanna draw an endless supply of tattoos for them. Usually the people he was inspired by were blank, not a single inch of their skin covered by ink yet.

Just like any artist feels when facing a blank canvas the possibilities had no ends yet there was a bit of hesitation and anxiety because what he does is permanent. He couldn't just pick up a new canvas if he ruined the first.

3 girls were in the front, one with pink hair and what seemed the start of a sleeve, a blonde one with a visible tattoo on her ankle and one on her hip and a blue-haired one with no ink to be seen. All of them had a numerous amounts of piercings, the blonde had 5 in her right ear and 3 in the left, a pierced left eyebrow and lower lip. The pink haired one had only 2 holes in each ear but her nose, brow, lip and belly button were all pierced. The blue haired one had her ears pierced a lot, he couldn't really count them from so far away, and on her face just a septum piercing.

Out of all of them the ink-free girl seemed to be the most in distress and she kept looking towards the door, sign of hesitancy. Her friends didn't seem to notice or if they did they ignored it. Sasuke took a deep breath in and walked to the girls. Hearing steps the blue haired girl looked to him and gave him a small smile. Her eyes from up close were much more interesting and her skin whiter. He had to pinch himself to stop from trying to touch it.

If he could do as he pleased he'd tattoo parts of her that were hidden. Maybe a mermaid under her breast to curve along with it, something on the nape of her head, maybe a snake starting on the inside her upper tight making its way up to the bikini line and finally disappearing under the underwear. Also small artistic angsty tattoos would fit her ankles, wrists, behind her ear.

"What can I do for you ?"

The blonde girl and the pink haired one looked up to him before looking at each other and smirking.

"Well, our friend over here, Hinata" the blonde said while holding Hinata's hand "doesn't have any tattoos, so we thought we'd come here and change that"

The pink one took her other hand "She's not very sure what to get, but after umm…talking we decided she should get 3 tattoos, one each of us chose" she said while gesturing to herself and the blonde girl " and one that you, as the artist, believe fits her."

Hearing that he could choose one send a shiver through his body curling his toes, he hoped he wasn't smirking when he sneaked a glance at Hinata.

"Also" said the blonde " if by the end of this she doesn't wanna kill all of us she might get a fourth one, this one she will choose. And if that does happen we'll be so proud of her that we'll let her choose something for each of us to tattoo. Of course you're part of the deal too"

He bit his lip trying not to laugh "So by the end of this session I might have a new tattoo."

All three girls looked at him and nodded. He shook his head while chuckling and they made their way to the tattooing chair. The first tattoo was chosen by Ino (the blonde one). Since her name was Hinata, Ino chose a small sunflower but she wasn't sure where to place it so when Sasuke suggested on the back of her neck, a bit lower than where the hairline ends she agreed.

Hinata seemed to also agree and she thanked him for taking it easy on her and suggesting a place hard to spot. He moved from one leg to the other trying to decided what he should do.

"Maybe we should leave this one last. After she gets used to the pain a bit. That is a quite sensitive place"

The 2 girls nodded but Hinata said she'd rather start with the worst pain. So 15 minutes later she had her first tattoo. Ino took a picture of it and showed it to Hinata. She didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"It's beautiful"

"Well I'm glad you like it. It's a pleasure to take your tattoo virginity"

All 3 girls laughed. Next was Sakura (pink hair) and she said that Hinata used to be a swimmer until…and the story ended, he didn't ask questions about it, the silence lingered for a few moments but it ended. Sakura showed him a picture of a mermaid tattoo under the boob curving along with it and he almost smiled. He thought it would fit her perfectly too.

For a few seconds Hinata seemed mortified. But listening to their discussion she was more afraid of being topless in front of him rather than of the tattoo. After a bit of convincing Hinata took off her tank top and than her bra. His mouth was dry and he was pretty sure he was ogling her and that her friends were exchanging glances and chuckling.

Hinata stood still on her back and Sasuke touched her right breast to lift it and uncover the part under it. The mermaid Sakura showed him was quite long and had quite a bit of details but it was only contour, so no coloring.

"Since when do you tattoo?"

"You're the first person ever. I don't actually work here."

Dead silence.

"I'm just kidding. I've been a tattoo artist with a degree in it for 3 years but I started with a friend in his basement when we were 15"

"Oh…did you tattoo each other?"

"At first. But then our friends would let us tattoo them too and so on. Now I own this place with him. If you do go through with it I'll ask him to do my tattoo since I can't very well tattoo myself"

She smiled at him. They talked some more, her friends also joined the conversation. The mermaid took a full hour to complete with the bandaging too and the small break at the middle. It was Sasuke's time to choose and he was trying to decide if he should go with the snake he pictured when he first saw her or if that would scare her. He sighed.

"Ok so…sometimes when I see people I see this really vivid tattoo that I think would fit them. I'll tell you yours but if you don't want it you don't have to go with it. I can choose something else"

Hinata nodded and the 3 girls listened as he described what he imagined while he was also drawing it. At the end Hinata looked really hesitant and he was about to 'anyway' it but she said she adored how he thought such a powerful tattoo would fit her and that it would be a beautiful tattoo and she absolutely wanted that one. This time she took off her pants and underwear a little less conflicted than before with the bra.

The snake was about 10-12 cm long with all the bending, Hinata asked him instead of making its head to her lady parts to keep it straight so when she'd wear underwear the head would be peeking out from over it. Another hour later the tattoo was done and Hinata seemed to absolutely adore it.

"Ok, since I've came this far…I'll do another one only so I can choose something for all of you as well" she was quiet for a second. Probably thinking of what to get. She didn't put her pants on, just the under wear and turned around sitting on her stomach. Right above her butt on the middle of her lower back was a scar about 5 cm long.

"Can you turn that into an anchor with one rope around it and another from it moving a bit up and it wrapping around someone's neck almost like strangling him? does that make sense? Don't make it bigger than 7-8 cm though. "

He didn't ask anything he just drew what she explained and after showing it to her Sasuke started tattooing it onto her. The scar was covered most of it and what wasn't had rope around it making it very hard to spot. Hinata seemed to try hard not to cry after seeing it.

Ino was the first that got her 'pay-back' tattoo which was a small ladder and around it thrones and roses, Ino chose the place for it, on her upper back moving to her left shoulder. Sakura had a heart made of lines and it was attached to strings and a hand was controlling it like a puppet, that was on her forearm continuing her sleeve. When it was his turn Sasuke went to get Gaara while Hinata was thinking of what to make him get.

When he and Gaara walked in, Sasuke had already told him what was happening and his friend told him he was insane, that maybe this girl would tell him to tattoo her face on my arm or write a shitty quote on his forehead, he knew that there was a possibility for that to happen. Yet he didn't feel any hesitancy.

"Ok so." Hinata sai, she still didn't have her pants on, she walked to Gaara. The bandage around her snake was off "I want you to do this snake around his wrist" she said pointing to my right wrist. Sasuke liked the idea of having the same tattoo as her.

When all was done Ino and Sakura paid for everything, apparently it was a gift for their friend. They stood by a few more minutes while looking at piercings but Hinata stood by the counter next to him.

"I hope you don't think it's weird I chose the same tattoo for you that you chose for me"

"I don't. It is pretty good"

"Yea it is" she smiled at the new friend she made and pushed a piece of paper towards him before walking to her friends and leaving. On the paper was written her phone number and name. Sasuke couldn't help smiling to himself. He looked at the bandage on his wrist. That day had been a really good day


	24. Prank-Day 24

The street light was red, she bounced from a leg to the other to keep herself warm in the freezing winter wind. It was a wonderful time of the year for her car to break down. The light just turned green and she took a step infront, the moment her other feet touched the ground again two boys passed her by, one of them was in a shop cart while the other was behind it driving it and after pushing it forceful a few times he put his feet on the back of it and they were riding it. There was no supermarket around.

They passed by her in an instant but she stood still and watched their backs. Finally coming back to reality she crossed the street in a hurry so the light wouldn't turn red again. She stopped by a craft store to pick up some more canvases and maybe even come coal. Somehow she ended up in the book section, just like always . She picked up a book and looked at it, she knew it, she read it a few months ago, it made her smile. When she looked up to put it back the empty spot of the book showed the other aisle, or at least it was supposed to, instead was a pair of dark eyes that were watching her.

Leaving the book where she found it she walked at the end of the aisle only to be cut off by the shopping cart that passed her by in the street. The one in the cart was the owner of the black eyes. The driver was a blue eyed blonde and both guys smiled at her before the blonde guy moved to her and she took a step behind. He placed both of his hands under her armpits and picked her up and put her in front of the other guy in the cart.

As she wanted to ask what was happening the guy covered her mouth with one hand while the other was around her waist pulling her towards him. He leaned in and whispered 'buckle up' even though there was nothing she could buckle up with. Her hands gripped the edges of the cart in reflex as the blonde guy started pushing them fast, he was running and than they were out of the store, the things she picked up long forgotten.

The cold win was stronger since they were moving faster. People on the street were giving them strange looks and she didn't blame them. Her fingers itched to move, hit them and leave. Maybe she should bite the dark-haired guy's hand and scream, technically that was a kidnap.

A few moments later the cold disappeared and they were inside the hall of a building, still riding the cart they moved into what seemed to be the living room of a frat house. The guy behind her finally got up and picked her up as well and threw her on his shoulder, but not before covering her mouth and tying her hands. He moved to the kitchen and than up the stairs to a long hallway and finally in a study room.

He sat her nicely on the sofa, probably an apology for slapping her ass after he 'put' her on his shoulder. He stood in front of her and smiled. His teeth were oddly white, she realized that it wasn't the cold that smelled so fresh outside but it was him. He was too close for her liking but there was nowhere else to back away.

"This was strangely easy" he said after he uncovered her mouth "what if we wanted to rape you, kill you or sell your organs?"

she thought about fighting him on the way to the building than on the way t the room but he was taller and buffier than her cousin, she stood no chance. Her best exit plan was to wait and see if there was any way she could get out.

"We won't hurt you. It's just a prank so chill. Your cousin's frat house and ours are in a prank war. We kidnapped you to end the war, we were losing. Until now"

She remembered Neji saying something about that, her cousin was a senior in Uni and the 'alpha' of his frat house.

He moved even closer and put both hands around her and leaned in, but all of that was only to untie her hands. Now that she knew what this was she didn't even bother to try to escape. Neji would find her and if he didn't in the end they'd let her go.

The pale buy was still standing uncomfortably close to her. And he even tucked a few stands of hair behind her ear in a cliché move. Still he was saved by his charming smile, or smirk, that kinda knocked the air out of her and almost made her swoon.

"They did say you were pretty. But this is ridiculous." his breath smelled of mint and ice. "Your name is Hinata right? I'm Sasuke" Pause. Was he waiting for her to answer? Did he not know? "I can't believe I haven't noticed you around campus. "

a few more minutes went by like this. Sasuke talking to her from a indimidating proximity while she openly started at him. When he saw her staring he gave her another grin almost asking 'you like what you see?'

"You're not much into conversations are you?"

She giggled, well at least she seemed to be, no sound was heard, a few seconds later she shook hear head and smiled at her. His eyes wee wide open.

"Wait…when they said you're not much of a talker…" his line of thoughts wavered "so when I covered your mouth…it was pointless" she smiled and nodded "you're mute. I didn't know that. Sorry"

He got up and came back with a pencil and ripped page. He apologized again. She wrote something and gave it to him to read.

'You act too nice to be a kidnapper. Also this doesn't really seem like a prank. More like blackmail'

"Ah, true true. We ran out of pranks and took a rather odd road out, wouldn't you say so?"

She smiled. After 'talking' a bit more there seemed to be a commotion downstairs. She offered Sasuke the paper right as Neji walked into the room looking pissed off.

'Well I guess we part ways here. It was strangely nice being kidnapped by you.'

Neji took her hand and they left Sasuke staring at the paper with a creepy grin on. He found their time together oddly enjoyable. He knew that tomorrow he'd look all over for her. Maybe that wasn't a prank, maybe that was a way to make a new…friend, maybe more than that.


	25. Lust- Day 25

**Dance- Part II**

 **Rated M**

Tbh tomorrow i leave with my family to go to the seaside and i won't be taking my laptop with me but i'll still try to upload stories for the SH month. I have done every one till today and it would feel like a failure to give up now.

Her hands were in his, they were a little sweaty, her breath was heavy, it took every ounce of will power not to allow herself to lean back onto him and allow him to swallow her very existence. They had been rehearsing for 6 hours nonstop and she finally reached a break point. Her boxers were sweaty too and they were almost glued to her butt, she wanted to rearrange them but his pelvis was pressed against her ass. They weren't dancing anymore just swaying like they did the first day since they became a team.

He sighed into her ear almost making her moan. In a moment of weakness, she pressed her back to his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. He took advantage of that and wrapped his arms around her and kept her into a tight hug and turned his head towards her pressing his lips to her temple.

"You tired?" he whispered into her wet hair.

Hinata licked her lips and she swore she felt him shiver before murmuring a 'yea'. She couldn't understand how he had so much energy. For the past 12 years of her life she was in the studio for almost 5 hours a day with 30 minutes pause every 2 hours. But he exhausted her while he still could probably dance for at least another 2 hours.

He made a sudden change in the rhythm which ended up with her butt thrusting into his pelvis which lead to her groaning and him chuckling. Her hands hung lifeless by her side before that happened but she moved them over his, leaning further into him forcing Sasuke to bend his knees a little more.

Her heart was beating faster than it should and her whole body was on fire. After a few more moments of swinging Hinata detached herself, she felt oddly cold and alone and he seemed to protest the move too, she hadn't noticed he closed his eyes during their small dance.

"Wanna grab something to eat before heading home?"

Sasuke found out they lived only a few streets away so he would drive by her apartment every day before going to the studio so they'd only use one car. They were partners for almost 2 weeks now and the sexual tension just kept on building, he had never been so frustrated in his life. Every day when he went home he'd take a cold shower not only to wash the sweat away and coll himself but to…fix other problems too.

After eating out he drove her home, but unlike usually she didn't flee the car before he was even parked. She stood still and shifted in her seat before sneaking a glance at him, but he was already staring at her so he noticed that.

"So um…it's Friday."

"Yea it is" he answered simple and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Any…plans?"

"Nop."

"Oh…" Hinata sighed and bit her lip, she seemed to want to say more. Right before he was going to tell her to spill it she started talking again "So you want to come in? maybe watch a movie?"

His eyes went wider even so slightly but he nodded. He parked the car around the block according to her directions and this time he got off with her, he walked up the stairs with her and made his way into her apartment with her.

She brought a few bottles of cold water and even a few beers and they started watching a movie. About 10 minutes in she opened a beer and asked if he wanted one, but he said he was with the car.

"You live about 10 minutes away, you can walk back"

She was right so he took the beer than another and another. He drank 3 while Hinata only 1 she was a lightweight and didn't want to overdo it since the next day they had rehearsal again. They didn't pay much attention to the movie, they talked more than watch so after about 15 more minutes Hinata switched channels to a music one and Sasuke invited her to dance. She laughed a little but took his hand anyway. Their chests were glued together, he was looking down at her and she up at him. He spun her around and pulled her back to him, they were holding hands like professional dancers do during slow songs, but he let go and circled his arms around her waist pulling her closer and she put her arms around his neck.

She was humming with the song, he noticed she did that a lot and he actually enjoyed the sound of it. He moved his hands up and down her back and she smiled nicely at him. Another spin and they were close once more.

Kakashi and Kurenai watched a few of their rehearsals and they both agreed the two of them made a really good pair, not only did they work together well but they also looked good together. When Kakashi said that to them Sasuke gave her a teasing look and she blushed.

"I really enjoy dancing with you"

She said. And it was true, before she had forgotten how fun and passionate dancing could be. She didn't mean to be rude but a part of her wanted him to be her partner, not just for a few more weeks until Shino was back.

"I do too"

Sasuke answered right before spinning her around. Their dancing wasn't much at that moment just a few spins and swings still if you'd watch from the outside it would still fascinate you because they just made it seem so complex.

They were both ogling each other, they had been since the beginning but neither wanted to make the first move, too scared to ruin the balance they somehow reached, but wishing the other would take a step forward.

They weren't talking but the way they were looking at each other was a conversation on its own. 'Won't you move closer?' 'Do something' 'Please, I want you to take a step towards me'

Sasuke took in a sharp breath. "Fuck this" he leaned closer to her and kissed her finally. Her response was instantaneous. They walked back to her sofa and he fell behind and she crawled over him. He squeezed her butt and she moaned into the kiss which made him smile, she bit his lower lip as a revenge but that only made him kiss her harder.

A few minutes later they were looking at each other with so much lust that the chances one of them would jump the other were guaranteed. Sasuke moved his hand to cup her cheek but was too slow because she pulled her shirt over her head and started kissing his neck.

He tried hard not to groan but failed "Oh god." Hinata's hands were under his shirt as well pulling it up and over his head. Sasuke remembered their one-night-stand and the thought of her riding him made his eye twitch. He whispered her name and she got up in a rush pulling him with her and finding her way to her room.

She practically threw him on the bed, he watched as she took off her pants and then her underwear. She was standing naked in front of him. He let his head fall back onto the pillow as she moved over and pulled both his pants and boxers off.

Her muscles still ached from rehearsal, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she finally had him under her again, since she slept with him her nights were filled with dreams of him, thinking of the way he touched her and how he felt inside of her, and finally she could experience the real thing again.

"God, this took us so long to get back here" she said.

Sasuke flipped them over and caressed her tights before spreading her legs and leaning to get a condom out of his pants. "You have no idea."

They both smirked at each other. As he was thrusting into her and she was pulling at his hair Hinata whispered: "This will surely be part of our daily routine from now on."

He chuckled and nodded while kissing her neck.


	26. Rebuild-Day 26

**Beach -Part II**

She was sitting on the warm sand in an attempt to sun tan, despite knowing it was useless she still tried. She never sun tanned, she just redden and then nothing. The sky was as blue as it got and the beach as full as it could be. Children were running around laughing, elders were talking loudly to each other, adults were drinking a cold beer and teens were either sun bathing or surfing, or gossiping.

She had been in the city for about 3 days but she already fell in love with it. She hadn't seen Sasuke since her arrival, it felt like he disappeared into thin air, but she wasn't exactly searching for him either. They parted on good terms but their relationship would need a lot of rebuilding, several years passed and they both changed drastically.

Finally giving up on tanning she took off her sunglasses placed them in her bag and turned to Hanabi to tell her she was going in for a swim. Her sister didn't even open her eyes just waved her hand.

It took a little getting used to the burning hot sand before she could walk around normally. She swam around a little doing her best to avoid surfers. Still a guy that seemed to be about Hanabi's age bumped into her making both of them fall over. He blushed and helped her up but she laughed it off. He started at her for a moment before blushing even harder and swimming away with his board. And she went on with her own swimming.

She was out of the water and ready to walk back to Hanabi when the boy from before ran into her again. He seemed so embarrassed and she laughed which only made the poor boy turn redder. He apologized again.

"Konohamaru what are you doing buddy?"

A loud voice was heard behind her, she turned around only to see the blonde surfer followed by Sasuke. The old friend was already staring at her.

"Nothing Naruto-nii-san. I was just surfing around a little"

The blonde put his arm over Konohamaru's shoulder and looked at her before smiling at her. She hadn't seen such a beautiful smile in a long time, it was contagious.

"I know you. Aren't you the girl that knows Sasuke?"

She was still smiling and turned to Sasuke, he was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know. Am I?"

The blonde laughed. Sasuke seemed to be about to say something but was cut off by Hanabi shouting.

"Hina!" Hanabi said while walking towards her sister, she didn't pay any of the guys any mind. "Here your bag. I'm going out for lunch with a few girls I met on the beach. I'll call you later." Hanabi was about to leave when her eyes met Sasuke's. She stopped for a moment looked at her sister but kept on walking.

"I see she still doesn't like me very much"

"I guess she never did, did she?"

"So, Hina. We're bout to eat too wanna join us?"

The blonde invited her to eat with them and she accepted the offer. She put on her short jeans but not a top, a lot of people were walking around like that.

"I didn't really think I'd meet you again"

Sasuke said while they were walking close to each other, their hands almost touching.

"I guess I did fall off the face of earth to you, didn't I?"

"You still talk like that. Saying something yet asking it at the end as well."

"So Hina how do you know my boy over here. And I'm Naruto, by the way"

Hinata smiled at him, Naruto was the kind of person you'd imagine a surfer being. He looked like the kid of the sun, his skin perfectly tanned with blonde hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. His movements were like water and his smiled radiated like the sun.

"Nice to meet you. And I guess you could say we were old friends"

The words still tasted bitter on her tongue compared to the sweetness of his lips onto hers. She watched his eyes narrow at the word. It felt good knowing he hated that term quite as much as she did. If he was someone else she'd move closer and hold his hand, but he wasn't just anyone, he was Sasuke. And their skin touching would start a billion fireworks in the mids of the day.

Lunch was fun and easy. Konohamaru would look at her for a second too long and then blush. She tried hard not to laugh at the poor boy. Sasuke was quiet just like she knew he'd be. Naruto invited her to a beach party later on that night.

She stood far away from the party onto the shore her feet in the water. She was a person that enjoyed quiet as well, even craved for it sometimes. The music and the talking made her head hurt a little so she left the party behind.

"I thought I'd find you here"

Sasuke said while making his way to her. She couldn't help but smile at him and he smirked back. He took a step too many because the space between the two was barely existent.

"When I first saw you, I thought I lost my mind. What were the chances of you being here?"

She smiled. What were the chances of him spending that summer there? Naruto said they were there only for the summer, they came together in a 'road trip' the 3 of them. It was supposed to be just the 2 of them but Konohamaru sneaked in the car and only when they were already 200 km away did they notice him there.

She looked over at him and realized that by morning they'd be kissing under the summer sun in warm sea water only to fall apart at the end of the summer when he left.

They were like a sand castle built a little too close to the water and every time a wave hit it would be destroyed and no matter how many times they'd try to rebuild it the water would still drown them. Sometimes they wouldn't even have time to rebuilt it before the water struck.

Still each time the castle would be bigger and more beautiful, so she'd rather spend a lifetime rebuilding it then never being able to taste his lips again.

Hinata moved closer to him making their hands touch while walking trying to hold his hand, he started at her for a moment before intertwining their fingers and smiling down at her.

The castle was built faster this time and she'd take her time and enjoy it before the water ruined it. And surely Sasuke move closer to her and she smiled up at him as he leaned in.


	27. Post-apocalyptic -Day 27

Looking over her shoulder she wanted to cry, she felt like crying but no tears came out, this wasn't how things should have ended, she tried to…'do the right thing' so why was there chaos ? Why was the ground soaked in blood and tears? Why did everything smell of death? Why every time she closed her eyes she could still hear all the screams from a few hours ago? Why was she still standing?

She wanted to go back and look again, maybe someone was still alive and she just missed them, just another look, one more, that's what she said last time too and the time before that, it was time to leave and move on. The smell and images were making her hate life itself, a few times she thought about just picking up a sharp object and…

This was hard, the first step, just one step and she was out of the city…or what was left of it. Swallowing her fears away she set her foot on the steady ground and she was out, turning around to see, to try to see her home city but couldn't. Nothing was left, not a single soul, not a building or even a wall. Everything in her told her to stay and keep looking for the slightest movement. But that meant looking at everything, seeing everyone's corpses, some just black bones that you can no longer tell who they were, others just the way she remembered them to be but without a beating heart.

The line she passes was supposed to be the gate of the village, but nothing was there anymore. Looking in front of her, the forest that was so thick and tall you could not see anything but it burnt to the ground leaving behind the dry land.

If there was enough water in her system she'd cry. If her voice was still there she'd scream, if her legs would allow it she'd run, but not one of those things could happen. It felt like she had been walking for years, her throat was dry and she felt dizzy. You would think that after the fire that swallowed the world the weather would be hot, but the wind was merciless and cold, every single part of her was numb.

She didn't even know where she was going? Was anyone else still breathing? It wasn't like the fire was kind to her, more than half of her body was covered in burns that made even breathing hard, the light from the fire almost blinded her.

Thinking back to the smell, to the screams, to the end of the world she fell to the ground and threw up whatever was still in her system. She couldn't get on her feet again so she crawled a few more meters. Before finally allowing herself to look behind and see how far away the village was. Her eyes glossed over when she saw the village barely 500m away.

Hinata turned over and sat down on her back looking at the sky, it was all fuzzy. She remembered the most beautiful 2 days of her life. In the first one she was dressed all in white and made her way towards Sasuke only to whisper her vows in front of the Gods, promising to love him until her dying breath, in the second she was crying and everything hurt but than a cream was heard through the room and a small baby boy was placed in her shaky hands. Sasuke bend down to kiss both of their foreheads before thanking her a billion times.

The fire happened and she was holing Daisuke to her chest with her eyes shut, the inferno ended somehow and she was still there but in her arms was nothing but the body of her baby boy. There weren't enough tears on the world for her to weep.

She stood still and when sleep overcame her she didn't fight it. What was the point of living in an empty world? The elders would say that the fire cleaned them all of their sins and in purified the world, but all she saw the fire do was kill everyone. The world wasn't purified. It was exterminated.

Somewhere in the village a rock moved and under it was Sasuke, he got up on shaky legs and looked around. Everything was destroyed he made his way to the gate of the city only to notice a body laying all the way out of the city, he ran that way the best he could. The closer he got the colder his blood turned. Finally reaching it, he was standing above the body of his wife.

He fell to his knees and laid next to her, closing his eyes and whispering the vows he said before God a bit over 5 years ago.

"I'd sell my soul just to see you smile, I'd break all my bones just to heal you, I'd give my least breath for you to open your eyes."

He stood there for days, not moving, coming in and out of consciousness. Everyone in the world died in the fire while he starved and froze to death.


	28. Pregnancy- Day 28

She had to be the worst best friend there ever was. Sakura just informed both her and Ino that she was pregnant and where was Hinata now? Instead of being out with her friends she was in her bathroom next to the toilet crying and she even threw up. The after taste of the throw-up wasn't quite as disgusting as the bitterness she felt for being like this. Her friend just found out the most exciting news in the world yet she couldn't really be happy for her…not really.

She was thankful for the timing. Sakura told her yesterday and two days before that Sasuke had left for a one week mission. She had a few days to pull herself together before her husband came home. The thought of Sasuke made her sob again. She threw up everything in her system until only bile came out. She knew she had to eat something or that would end up hurting her more. She tried to eat the leftover pasta but not long after she was back in the bathroom throwing up again. Her cheeks were try because there were no more tears she could possibly weep. Since she got home yesterday she was crying nonstop. Somewhere along the way she fell asleep but was woken up by the sound of footsteps into the kitchen. She washed her face and exited the bathroom. The clock on the hallway told her it was 4 a.m.

"Hinata? Why are you awake?"

Sasuke said while turning to look her and he stopped, she saw the dark circles, the shaky hands, the messy hair the sad eyes. He walked towards her and hugged her. Hinata was certain she couldn't cry anymore, but for some reasons the moment her head was on his chest tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"What happened, love?"

His voice was full of kindness and he smelt of iron, she hadn't even noticed he was bleeding and covered in dirt. She got up without another word and brought back bandages. He extended his arm, Sasuke knew better than to fight her, he learnt after some time that he would never win. Her hands were working the same routine, cleaning up the bruises and cuts, putting on ointment than bandaging up everything. She bit her lip but started talking softly.

"I talked to Sakura yesterday…she's pregnant."

He had to admit thinking about a small human being with his black eyes yet her navy blue hair and pale skin crawling around the house, crying in the middle of the night and years later rolling her or his eyes at them after they told her or him that something wasn't allowed, made his heart hurt and hearing the words out of his wife's mouth was a low blow.

"I could only smile and nod at her before running away. I've been crying all day since."

He saw her image bent over the toilet spilling her guts inside it, crying her eyes out, every bone in her body breaking from the pain, her throat clenching around the already digested food in an attempt to push it back, yet not succeeding. Hinata's arms wrapped around him, he hadn't realized he started crying as well, for himself, for his beautiful wife that was breaking in front of him and all he could do was fall apart as well. He took her hand and kissed her forehead. She stood on his lap and hugged him. The memories of the first time Hinata was pregnant filled both of their minds, the happiness she radiated and the tears of joy he spilled upon finding out the news only for all of their dreams to be crushed a few weeks later when the pregnancy ended with a miscarriage. The same happened the next time and then the next and the next. Each time they allowed the happiness back in thinking 'this time for sure!' only to be shot down again. After they 4th one Tsunade insisted on further examination only to find out Hinata would never be able to have children, no matter how many times she'd get pregnant the baby would never survive the first few months. Not one of their friends knew, they asked Tsunade not to tell. Hinata apologized a thousand times which broke his heart a thousand times. She kept talking about the Uchiha clan disappearing but all he could think about was that Hinata would never be a mother. Not one person in that world was more fit to be a mother than her, and she would never be one.

The following day Sasuke got Hinata out of the house, they were walking around the city hand in hand, both of them still in deep sadness. They didn't mean to act that way but when Sakura called their names they both had the instinct to flee but stood to talk to her. She invited them to walk with her and they found themselves in front of the hospital not long after.

"Sorry for that, I just wanted some company for my doctor's appointment. Can you come with?"

She reminded him of Hinata the first time she was pregnant about 2 years ago. Happiness was around her in waves, Hinata was the one to agree. Upon seeing them with Sakura Tsunade gave them a sad smile and Hinata's eyes watered. They waited outside the office for Sakura, after about 30 minutes the pink-haired woman finally emerged from the room followed by the blonde medic. They were talking about tests. Neither Sasuke nor Hinata paid attention.

"—before it's too late Sasuke" Sakura said and laughed, that brought the Uchiha couple back to reality. Sasuke said 'sorry what?' but as Sakura started talking Tsunade cut her off. With an awkward laugh and an 'anyway' "What I said was that—" Sakura seemed to insist to get her joke across.

"Sakura don't. Really"

"Come on Tsunade, Hinata deserves to be a mother, he should at least try to help her out"

The air seemed to stay still, all that was heard was Hinata's sob. Sasuke looked to her and hugged her tight whispering a 'shh' into her ear, but not seeming all that convincing since he was shaking as well. The pink haired woman was staring in horror at them while the blonde medic gently pushed them back inside the office. The moment the door closed Hinata started crying louder and Tsunade brought a basin next to her.

"W-what's happening?"

Sakura asked while taking a step closer to her friend. Hinata looked up at her.

"Sakura..I'm so sorry. This is supposed to be the best time of your life and I can't even congratulate you properly"

Tsunade didn't even offer her a time to answer before asking if she should examine Hinata.

"She's been crying a lot. Not eating much and throwing everything up."

The blonde nodded and helped the blue haired girl to the chair. Sasuke wanted to go over and hold her hand but he was still shaking.

"What happened Sasuke?"

His friend, sister, asked. He tried to smile at her, really did.

"Hinata and I…we can't" it took everything he had to say that. "We tried 6 times she did and 6 time she lost it. We're too scared to try again." He was crying too. Sakura held his hand tight and whispered an apology but he was focused on his wife that was way too thin, way too pale and way too sad. He promised to give her happily ever after, what could he do?


	29. Weird- Day 29

They never told her to stay away from the boys with pretty eyes, that can make you feel things you've never felt with just a look, the boys that smell of smoke and a thunder storm that make you turn your head and watch them as they pass you by, the boys with silver voices that send chills down your spine when you hear them talking somewhere in the distance, the boys with golden hands and cold hearts that will kiss you, make you addicted to the taste of rain from their lips and leave. They did tell her that the most painful thing in the world is kissing someone and then never again feeling their lips on yours , and that was spot on because she felt every piece of her heart turning into dust and flying away with the Autumn wind. She never knew they were the reason behind sleepless nights with pillows stained of tears, the reason behind every sad half finished poem and all the beautiful, yet sad dreams, they were the reason why storms were named after people. How was she supposed to know that he was only to look at and never touch because, once she felt his soft skin under her fingertips she never wanted to let go. When his warm fingers brushed the small of her back she thought she might melt, but the kiss ended and he left her there craving for more, he never looked back at the girl with glossy eyes that would cry every night from now on until a very long time.

He destroyed her in the most beautiful way, she could never go back to any of the places he had taken her without tasting him on her lips. He made her fall in love with the promise he would be there to catch her before hitting the solid ground but he disappeared while she was midair and despite knowing the pain at the end of the fall she could do nothing to stop herself.

He filled her lungs with flowers but they grew too much and she couldn't breathe anymore, he filled her soul with sunlight spoiling her with the warmness it radiated only to light a fire in her heart and let it burn her alive.

Her bleeding hands were turning over every one of his words in her mind a thousand times making her thoughts a mess but yet she could never find a single truth in any of his promises.

She never stopped him when he came rushing to her, pounding against her bones, he thought of her as made of steel but she was only paper thin and every hit bended her, leaving her with the imprints of his fists on her ribs and she could never tell him to stop because he made even pain feel and look poetical. He made sure she would never forget him, that she would never be the same as before, and that she could never find another to replace him.

They never told her to not give him the power of being her everything, because now that he was gone so was she. He was carrying her around in the dirt under his fingernails and the chewing gum on his shoe. They never told her she needn't a hero so she gave him a cape and a mask and allowed him to fly around her heart 'saving it' but had realized now that the costume she had handed him was one for a villain and he played his part perfectly.

She's been wishing he would get out of her veins for days now, and that maybe once every part of him he left behind reached the place he was now he would wash his hands and she would go down the drain of the sink along with every other girl he had kissed and filled her head with thoughts of a forever that would never happen even in fairytales.

They all want her to move on and look her best, but her best was to the right, slightly behind him, they ask of her to have a soft heart but rough skin but she still bleeds every time he appears into her thoughts. She keeps playing a film over in her mind and he plays in every scene. The amount of blood that left her body could drown the world and it would still slip through the edges and stain the universe red.


	30. Saudade- Day 30

The lonely concrete cell and the cold iron chains tying his hands, feet and even neck to the wall weren't the things that made him weep. The knowledge that the Uchiha name would die with him wasn't what put a hole into his soul. The thought of his older brother rotting into the ground wasn't the reason why he wanted to curl up into himself and disappear. He didn't miss his sword or his freedom, he didn't need them if he could have her back. But he knew better than that, he knew she would never return, not because she despised him, but maybe she did after this, she and him would never meet again because he heard the screams in the hallways, he heard her cries as they dragged her away he could even hear her nails breaking as she tried so hard to hold onto anything. He tried to remember the whispers they exchanged all those nights, the 'I love you's she would so often say. But all he could hear was them screaming 'shame, shame, shame, shame' while ringing a bell and taking her away from him.

2 days ago Naruto tried to visit him, they didn't allow him to enter. That didn't stop Sasuke from shouting, asking how she was. Naruto didn't answer, he was quiet and after a few more moments he asked the guard to let him in again, he seemed to be crying. They came everyday to pour a bucket of ice cold water on him, they wanted him to freeze to death slow. Now and then someone would read to him every sin he committed, someone would beat him and someone would just sit in the corner for hours saying shame again and again.

He only asked about her. He was sure there was nothing else he remembered how to say anymore. The sadness he felt wasn't bearable, he kept imagining everything they did to her to make her scream like that, he pictured them breaking her. Losing her to them felt like having his heart ripped out. The first few days were different, his demons were back and he felt anger like he hasn't before, she swore and shouted and spitted and cursed and did everything in his power to make all of them just as miserable as he was. But as the time passed the anger faded and the sadness and loneliness moved in.

He hadn't realized before how used he was to her being next to him at every given moment. She once said that she was depending on him, but things were the other way around. She was his life line, the only thing holding him from falling apart and she was gone now. The bitterness in his heart and the awful feeling in his throat were ever so present for the last few days. He would start crying without even noticing and when he started there was no way to stop. His fingers itched to touch her, his eyes to see her and his soul to feel her near. His teeth were clattering, that day's ice water had just been delivered a moments before his blonde friend walked into the cell. Sasuke didn't look up at him. He couldn't.

"How is she?"

The blonde tensed and shifted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat before stepping closer to Sasuke. He apologized for not being able to save and protect either of them. Each word was said quieter than the one before until he was barely whispering.

"They…burnt her alive"

The words registered into his mind and he felt his soul leave the body. He was numb, he couldn't feel the chains anymore, nor the cold water. Nothing. They wanted to torture him before killing him, they wanted him to suffer but they already killed him. He died with her, he was the smell of burning flesh and the overwhelming heath that melted her heart, he murdered her and died with her at the same time. After Naruto left and the days went back to torture and starvation he didn't feel anything, he didn't hear anything, he didn't see anything. The day they unchained him and tied him to the stake and lit a match he didn't fear the flames. He didn't smell his flesh burning and the fire didn't feel warm enough, he was long ready to die because living in a world without her was far worse.

He only saw his blonde friend in the crowd being held back while screaming and crying, his other…'friends' were also there they were crying too, most people were smiling. the day the last Uchiha died was noted to be the day he burnt at the stake, but they were all wrong, he had been dead for weeks then.


	31. Sleepover- Day 31

_**Sasuhina month is over and it flew by so fast. i'm really happy i got around to writing for every day, i wanna thank you for reading and i really hope you enjoyed.**_

Before the she even looked at the number she knew who was calling. It was always like that, he'd have one too many drinks and her phone would ring. She was the worst of the two, really, because it took him alcohol in his blood to crawl back to her but she was sober and yet she ran to him every single time. He would wake up with a hangover and an empty bed, because she never stayed the whole night, she would not give sober Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing her. She feel once to knees and begged him to stay, she still had some dignity left and nothing in the world would make her give it up. She picked up the phone and answered.

 **"Hina."**

His voice was soft and unsteady, he sounded high as well. He probably was high as well. She tried to will herself to hung up. But her heart seemed to in control rather than her brain.

 **"Baby, come over."**

He never called her 'baby' when they were dating. He wasn't half as affectionate towards her then as he was during their one night stands. He never moved his fingertips lazily on her bare back at the end, but he did now. He kissed her hair and told her he loved her every time he was drunk nowadays, right before falling asleep. He never gave her an explication as to why they broke up, they just did. They were cuddling on her sofa her head on his shoulder drifting in and out of sleep, he whispered to her like it was a love declaration. But instead of him proclaiming his eternal love for her, he dumped her. He didn't even get up from the sofa and when she tried to get up he held her tighter against his chest. The movie ended he kissed her and left. That is how their relationship ended.

The following week she tried to get an explanation out of him but he only shrugged and moved on, she cried and even hit him but he smiled at her and caressed her cheek, kissed her forehead and told her to let it go.

 **"Hinata…"**

His voice brought her back to reality, and just like always her legs moved on their own, she got into her car and drove to his apartment. She ran up the stairs and entered his home without knocking, locking the door behind her. She took off her shoes and coat. Some of her things were still over at his place a brush here, a shirt there.

She made her way through the apartment and she found him in the living room, a bottle of Jack Daniels almost empty on the table. Hinata walked over to him, his eyes on hers were tired and red. The room smelled of smoke. He was high as well.

"Sasuke, let's get you into bed."

But he only smiled and pulled her into his lap, he cupped her face and kissed her. His tongue tasted of liquor. His lips moved down her jaw and neck.

"You're so beautiful"

He intertwined their fingers and Hinata looked at him like she might cry. In times like this she hated him for doing this to both of them. He destroyed them. A few tears fell down her cheek and he kissed them away.

"You never sleep over anymore. You always leave before I wake up. I want you to stay"

The awful feeling in her throat made her sick. He was everything she ever wanted. She wanted to sleep in his bed forever and wake up to him kissing her cheeks and telling her she was pretty.

"You broke up with me. You never told me why. I don't want us to be like this"

Her voice was small but she finally told him what she wanted to say. But he only kissed her pulling her even closer to him. It was a reflex to wrap her legs around his waist. He got up and walked over to his bed.

"Stay the night, baby."

And of course she did.


End file.
